Disney land avec Severus Rogue
by missCN
Summary: Pour récompenser leurs bon résultats aux BUSE, Dumbledore décide de récompenser les 5e années en leur offrant une sortie à Disney Land...avec Sirius et surtout Severus comme accompagnateurs....
1. Décidément pas mon jour

**Sortie à Disney Land....**

- COMMENT? !

Le cri d'entonnement de Severus s'était entendu depuis Pluton.

-Vous avez très bien compris, Severus. Dit calmement Dumbledore.

-Attendez. Laissez moi récapituler la situation. Reprit Severus en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Que vous vouliez récompensez les élèves de 5e année pour avoir tous eu de très bonnes notes aux BUSE malgré les divers incidents survenus cette année est une chose. Que vous leur laissiea choisir leur récompense, déjà, c'est plus étrange. Que vous ayiez accepter leur stupide idée de sortie à ...heu...Ripsey Land...

-Disney Land.

-Là, je trouve que vous faites fort. Mais que vous pensiez que MOI je puisse me porter volontaire pour les accompagner dans ce trou à Moldus, excusez moi, mais ça relève de la science fiction.

Il fit une pose afin de se calmer.

-Je ...Je ne sais pas, moi....pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à Minerva...ou n'importe qui d'autre mais pas MOI !

-Enfin, Severus! Minerva ne peut pas se rendre dans un endroit où la grande mascotte est une souris! Vous imaginez les dégâts si elle se mettais à essayer de _manger_ Mickey?

-Qui?

-De toutes manières, reprit le vieil homme sans répondre à la question du professeur, vous n'avez pas le choix. Ce sera vous un point c'est tout.

-Et je suppose qu'aucun parent d'élèves n'a été d'accord pour prendre ma place?

-Hé bien....en fait si...comme nous avions besoin d'un autre accompagnateur....nous avons fait passer un mot pour les parents d'élèves demandant si l'un d'eux était tenté....Et nous avons eu qu'une seule réponse favorable....

-Ha. Et.....peut-on savoir qui? Dit Severus, en ce disant à son grand malheur qu'il n'avait aucune chance de tomber sur Lucius Malefoy.

-.....Sirius Black.

Un long silence se fit dans la salle.

-BLACK? VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE PASSE UNE JOURNEE AVEC BLACK?!

-C'est à peu près ça, en effet.

-Mais...il n'est même pas parent d'élève....

-Il est de la même famille que Harry...

-Il....Il est recherché pour meurtre !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Severus. Sirius n'a aucune chance de se retrouver à Azkaban. Aucun sorcier qui lui en voudrait ne mettra jamais les pieds à Disney Land.

-Me voilà soulagé. Répondit sarcastiquement Severus. Et quand est prévue la date de la sortie?

-Demain.

De mieux en mieux. Ce n'étais décidément pas le jour de Severus Rogue.

**L'idée vous plaît? Je continue? ^^**


	2. en route pour le pays de Mickey !

**Yeeeh !! Merci pour vos encouragements ^^ c'est donc avec plaisir que je vous propose la suite !!**

**Je tenais aussi à dire que même si l'histoire se passe après la 5e année de Harry, Sirius n'est pas mort. Et Luna est de la même année que Harry. **

Ce matin là, Severus mit du temps à se lever. Il avait passé une nuit effroyable, ponctuée par des cauchemars horribles (à savoir se faire courser par des petits poneys chevauchés par les télétubbies.)

C'est donc non sans peine qu'il se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez vous pour le départ. Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'arriver un peu en avance afin de préparer les balais qui allaient servir de moyens de transport. Ayant finit ses vérifications et voyant que ni les élèves, ni Black n'étaient arrivés, il en profita pour regarder la liste d'élèves participants à la sortie et fut surpris de voir que peu d'entre eux s'étaient inscrits. Mais à son plus grand malheur, les peu d'élèves inscrits étaient ceux que Severus avait le moins envie de voir : Saint Potter, Ron Weas-Moche, Miss-je-sais-tout Granger, mais aussi Neville Londuba, Luna Lovegood, et.... ...Drago Malefoy ?

« Étrange...pensa Severus. Cela m'étonne beaucoup de Mr-je-méprise-tout-ce-qui-se-rapporte-de-près-ou-de-loin-aux-Moldus... »

-Ne faites pas cette tête là!

Le jeune Serpentard fit sursauter le maître des potions.

-Drago! Ne refaites plus jamais ça!

-C'est pas de mon plein gré que je suis venu....Mais comme j'ai eu de mauvais résultats à mes BUSE - ou du moins de mauvais résultats pour un Sang Pur- Père a juger bon de me punir....et cette sortie tombait au moment propice...

« Mais oui....se dit Severus à lui même. Quelle meilleure punition que de forcer son fils à aller à Disney L.... »

-SERVILUS !!!S'exclama Sirius en sautant sur le dos de Severus. Alors, comment va notre bouc émissaire préféré?

-Bien jusqu'à ce que tu n'arrive, Black.

-Désolés pour le retard. S'excusa Hermione. Mais on n'a dû attendre que Ronald _daigne_ finir son petit déjeuner....

-Quoi? C'est maman qui a dit qu'on d'vait prendre des force!! dit Ron, sa tartine de confiture dans la bouche.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

-Seamus et Dean n'ont pas pu venir ? Demanda Harry.

-Quel dommaaaage....murmura Drago.

-C'est vrai que deux Griffondor de plus, ça aurait vraiment égayé ma journée....rajouta Severus.

-Ils sont tous les deux partis en vacances. Dit Luna en ignorant royalement les remarques des deux Serpentard. Moi aussi je devais partir, mais les Grouvayix ont grignotés nos manches à balais.

-Les quoi? Demanda Neville, appeuré.

-Laissez tomber, Londuba. Vous avez déjà suffisamment de mal pour retenir le nom de choses qui existent, alors ne commencer pas à vouloir en savoir plus sur des créatures sortant tout droit de l'imagination de Miss Lovegood...

-Je te prierais de te monter plus sympathique envers les enfants avec qui nous allons passer toute une journée, _Servilus._

_-_Et toi je te prierais de me parler sur un autre ton si tu ne veux pas que je te livre aux Détraqueurs, _Sniffle_.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard noir.

-Heu...Bon...Qui est déjà allé à Disney Land? Demanda Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Moi j'y suis allée pour mes 5 ans, avec mes parents. Dit Hermione. Mais je n'ai aucun souvenir.

-Mon père rêve d'y aller. Dit Ron. Mais ma mère refuse catégoriquement. Elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas risquer de se retrouver avec un wagon de Space Mountain ensorcelé sur le dos.

-Mon père préférerais mourir plutôt que d'aller là bas! S'exclama Drago avec fièrté.

-Mon cousin Dudley y va au moins 8 fois par ans....Mais tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon ne m'ont jamais emmenés. Ils disent que le billet d'entrée plus le billet d'avion coûtent trop chers pour se permettre de venir avec eux.

-Et moi, le jour où je verrais ma grand mère s'amuser, franchement, je vous appellerais...murmura Neville.

-Moi je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce parc avant hier.... dit Luna rêveusement. Si je suis venue, c'est pour me changer les idées.

-Quand on était petits, dit Sirius qui s'était remis de sa colère, Rémus, James, Peter et moi on s'étais promis qu'on irait à Disney Land un jour...Mais ça n'a jamais aboutit.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers le seul qui n'avait pas pris la parole.

-Et toi, _Servilus_?

-Quoi, moi? Dit il en levant un sourcil.

-Et bien, raconte nous! T'es déjà allé à Disney ou pas?

-Je...heu...je ne suis jamais....ça ne m'étais même jamais venu à l'idée de ... ....heu....HMM. Nous ferions mieux de partir.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers les balais, en invitant le reste de la troupe à en faire de même.

Il préférais subir le sortilège de Doloris à vie plutôt que d'avouer que sa mère l'avais déjà emmené à Disney Land pour son premier anniversaire, et que, d'après les photos qu'ils avaient pris ce jour là, il s'y était amusé comme un petit fou....


	3. Le cauchemar commence

-Des Balais? Grimaça Hermione. N'y a-t- il pas d'autres moyens de transports...heu...On pourrait prendre un portoloin? C'est plus confortable....

-Et surtout plus discret. Rajouta Patmol. Mais bon, en même temps, si cette idée vient de Servilus, il est normal qu'elle soit mauvaise, en plus-

-Cette idée vient de Dumbledore, Black.

Severus afficha un petit sourire en coin, heureux d'avoir pu réduire en miette la théorie de son ennemi, ce à quoi Sirius répondit par un regard noir accompagné d'un espèce de grognement.

-J'aurais quand même préféré des Sombrals....Dit rêveusement Luna.

-Des Sombrals? Demanda le blondinet Pur-Sang d'un air supérieur.

-Se sont des espèces de chevaux noirs et squelettiques ailés qui ne peuvent être vu que si l'on a déjà vu la mort. Répondi-t- elle aussi calmement que si on lui avait demandé le temps.

-....Pff... Dit pas de bêtises, Lovegood! Ce genre de trucs, ça existe pas....hein que ça existe pas, Tonton Severus?

-Bien sur que si. (le visage de Drago devint plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé) et je te prierais de ne pas m'appeler « tonton » - surtout que je suis ton parrain et non ton oncle- devant nos _chers_ amis.

-M...Mais....On va pas monter dessus, hein? On...on va utiliser nos balais?

-A ton avis? Répondit Ron sur un ton agressif en montrant les balais d'un signe de tête.

-Laisse, Ron....Après tout, il est blond.

-Ça suffit ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous comporter un peu en adultes! Hermione marqua une pose et observa l'hostilité qui régnait entre Harry, Ron, Drago, Sirius et Sev. Nous allons tous passer la journée ensemble....alors que ça vous plaise ou non, on va devoir s'entendre....C'est clair?

Des petits « moui » s'élevèrent du groupe de personnes.

-Bien, alors maintenant, on va tous enfourcher nos balais.

-Non, Neville! Pas comme ça!!

Harry ne put s'empêcher de crier en voyant Neville monter à l'envers sur son mache à balais. Ce dernier s'empressa de descendre, en pensant qu'il courait un grave danger, et manqua de se fouler la cheville dans sa précipitation.

-Potter!! Vous ne pouvez donc pas vous empêcher de montrer à tout le monde à quel point vous êtes doués sur un balais?

-Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux! Fit remarquer Sirius en voyant que Severus s'était lui aussi assis à l'envers.

-Heu...Je l'ai fait exprès, bien sur. Pour montrer le ridicule...heu...de...

-Ouais, ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Aller, les enfants! On décolle!

Toute la troupe quitta alors le sol, sous l'air de la chanson « tu t'envole » de Peter Pan interprétée par Luna. Mis à part Neville qui manqua 18 fois de tomber de son balais, Luna qui elle trouvait plus amusant de voler en cochon pendu, et Harry et Drago qui volaient après un pigeon qu'ils avaient changés en vif d'Or, le voyage se déroula sans incidents notables. Après de longues heures de vol, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.

-Maintenant il faut trouver un endroit désert pour se poser. On devrait trouver facilement.

_5 heures plus tard..._

-Tu disais, Sirius? Ricana Severus.

-Rhho ça va! On a fini par trouver un endroit désert, non?

-Ouais, trop bien! Les toilettes! Super glorieux!

-Ne fais pas ton difficile, Malefoy.

-Toi la ferme, t'as juste les nerfs parce que je t'ai tué à « attrapons le pigeon-vif d'Or »!

-Ha ouais?

-Ouais!

-Ha ouais?

-Ouais!

-STOP!!

-Pardon professeur Rogue. Dirent les deux ados en coeur.

-Au lieu de nous chamailler, nous devrions vite établir quelques règles, avant de perdre tout contact avec le monde réel et de commencer à croire que les nuages sont en barbe à papa et que la terre est en chocolat....

Drago observa le paysage à son tour : il avait l'impression de nager dans la guimauve.

-Cet endroit est encore plus flippant que la forêt interdite...

-Moi j'ai toujours su que le monde serait envahi par des souris et des canard géants! Je l'ai toujours d-

-La ferme, Luna!

-C'est pas la peine d'être désagréable avec elle, Malefoy!

-Désolé, Londuba.......Oula...je me suis _excusé_? Cet endroit va me rendre dingue!

-En tout cas, y'en a une qui a conservé son état normal. Constata Ron en voyant son amie lire un espèce de dépliant. Mione, même ici faut que tu trouves le moyen de lire?

-C'est le plan du parc, Ronald.

-Il me semble que j'étais en train de parler, mais si je vous gène, dites le moi, hein.

-Désolé, Servilus. Tu disais?

-Que nous devrions établir des règles : tout d'abord, on reste _tous ensemble_. Non pas que cette idée m'enchante, mais ce serais si bête d'égarer nos Griffons préférés....(il lança un regard éloquent à Harry). Si, d'aventure, l'un des cornichons venait à sortir du bocal (il regarda de nouveau Harry), on va se fixer un point de rendez vous...disons, dans le hall du grand et immonde château rose, là bas. Tout le monde voit le grand et immonde château rose?Potter?

-Oui, oui, je vois je grand et immonde château rose...

-Chuis sûr que si Ombrage et Lockhart se marient un jour, ça sera dans se chateau. Dit Ron.

-Il va se marier avec cet horrible crapaud? S'écria Hermione, horrifiée.

-C'est de l'humour, Mione. Tu devrais essayer, des fois.

-Parfait. Alors maintenant, je suppose que nous pouvons, heu...c'est quoi le mot...nous..._amuser_?Continua le maître des potions. Par quoi commençons nous?

Hermione pointa son doigt sur le plan.

-Par ça ...!

**Je pense que c'est à partir du chapitre suivant que l'on va nous aussi, bien nous amuser... les trois premier chapitres n'étaient peut-être pas géniaux, mais il faut bien débuter... ^^**

**Quelle va être la première attraction? Les paris sont ouverts !!**


	4. 1ere attraction

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! vraiment, c'est peu de choses, mais ça fait plaisir, donc continuez, même si c'est pour rien mettre ^^. Je tiens aussi à ajouter que toutes vos idées d'attractions sont excellentes, et les principales seront , bien sures, inaugurées par nos Poudlariens ....assez de blablas, je vous laisse découvrir la première attraction! **

Ron se pencha vers son amie afin de voir par quoi elle voulait commencer.

-« Stitch Live »? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Stitch, c'est pas cette espèce de boule de poils bleue qui a 4 bras et qui crache de l'acide?

-Oui, tu as raison, Luna. Approuva Harry.

-Q...Quoi? Bredouilla Drago. Vous allez pas me dire que ce genre de créature existe, si?

-Drago, tu te trouves actuellement dans un parc d'attractions où les souris mesurent 1m80 et où les canards peuvent danser en compagnies de divers animaux de même taille, alors tu ne vas pas t'étonner pour _ça_, quand même?

-N...Non, tont...professeur Rogue.

-Bien. En quoi consiste cette merveilleuse attraction, miss Granger?

Hermione lit la description du plan.

-« Dans une petite salle de cinéma, discutez en direct avec Stitch, le héros du film Lilo et Stitch »...

-Ho, ça m'a encore l'air d'être un truc trèèèèès enrichissant....

-Aller, Servilus! Même si t'as toujours été moche, t'as quand même été jeune, non? Y'avait bien, toi aussi, un Disney que tu aimais bien, non?

-Ce genre de futilité ne m'as jamais intéressé, Black. Répondit-il tout en pensant au nombre de fois que lui et Lily s'étaient réunis pour pleurer devant la mort de la mère de Bambi. Toute fois, et bien que cela ne m'enchante guère, nous allons faire plaisir à miss Granger, puisqu'elle est la seule à avoir eu la présence d'esprit de regarder son plan.

-Quoiiiiii? Cria Drago. Mais....c'est carrément à l'autre bout du parc!!

-Aller, Malefoy....fais preuve d'un peu de courage! Ricana Harry en entraînant son camarade par l'épaule.

-Au fait, dit Luna en se rapprochant de Neville, merci d'avoir pris ma défense face à Malefoy, toute à l'heure....

-Ho...de...de rien...répondit-il en rougissant. Tu sais, c'est normal...tu es mon amie...et si jamais Malefoy t'embête encore....(il bomba le torse et pris une allure importante) je serais là!

Il se retourna pour regarder Luna mais cette dernière n'était plus à ses côtés.

-Luna? LUNA!

-Miss Lovegood?

« ...Ho non. Pensa Severus. Ne me dites pas que j'ai perdu une élève...si Panoramix l'apprend, je suis moooort.... »

-Elle est là! S'écria Ron. Elle demande à cet espèce de tigre un autographe.

Luna était en effet en train de se faire signer son carnet de dédicasse par Tigrou.

Severus voulu crier après elle, mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, Sirius le bâillonna avec sa main pour l'en empêcher.

-Mfffmmf !!

-Aller, Servilo! Laisse là s'amuser!

Severus lui lança un regard noir, mais son expression changea lorsqu'il vit son filleul se diriger vers la blonde la menaçant de lui faire bouffer son carnet et son stylo avec si elle ramenait pas de suite ses fesses. Il sourit encore plus lorsque Neville se fit aplatir par Drago lorsqu'il tenta de protéger son amie.

Finalement, après 20 minutes de marche jusqu'à l'attraction Stitch live ponctuée par les « poses photo-dédicasses » de Luna, la petite troupe arriva devant l'attraction. Severus compta alors ses élèves pour voir si personne ne manquait.

-...Potter, Granger...et.....c'est pas vrai OU EST LOVEGOOD ?!

Sirius ponta la jeune fille du doigt qui était en train de discuter avec Pinnochio.

-Ha bon? Tu es fait en bois? Comme les Brindillos? Hoooo c'est intéressant! Et toi aussi tu prend feu quand tu t'énerve? Ha non, je suis bête, tu es un personnage Disney, tu ne t'énerve donc jamais...

-Tonton...heu..Professeur, je peux aller lui faire bouffer ses dents, à la blondasse?

-Voyons, Drago! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tes parents t'ont élevé! ¨Pense à ce que dirait ton père....

-Je sais je sais, il dirait « jette lui plutôt un endoloris »...

Drago sortit sa baguette, et fut intercepté à temps par Potter. Les deux adolescent commencèrent alors à se chamailler.

-Bon, on peut peut-être y aller, là! Pour l'instant, il n'y a que 10 minutes de queue, mais ça va pas durer! Pouffa Hermione.

-Parce que....Y'a des gens qui attendent, pour voir ça? Ironisa Ron.

Hermione le foudroya du regard puis se dirigea vers la queue.

-Attend, Hermione! L'arrêta Patmol. Luna n'a pas fini de parler avec cette horrible poupée!

Severus fit alors un mouvement de baguette, ce qui poussa Pinnochio a frapper la pauvre Luna, qui se précipita affolée vers ses amis. Sirius dévisagea son collègue.

-.....Quoi? Répondit celui-ci. Un p'tit Impero informulé n'a jamais blessé personne....hm. On y va?

Et il s'engouffra à son tour dans l'attraction.

Après 10 minutes sous la BO de Lilo et Stitch, qui parurent 10 ans pour le maître des Potions, les portes de la salle de cinéma s'ouvrirent enfin.

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Mickaël et je vous souhaite la bienvenue au centre Galactique. Dit l'organisateur habillé d'une immonde tenue verte fluo qui qui aurait fait s'évanouir Lockhart si il l'avait vue.,. Installez vous de manière à ne laisser aucun espace entre vous. Les plus petits sont invités à s'asseoir à l'avant de la salle.

-Héhé! T'as entendu, Harry? Dit malicieusement le rouquin en tapant son ami du coude.

-Ça va, Ronald, tu es lourd. Dit la Miss-je-sais-tout en s'essayant entre Neville et Rogue.

Luna pris place entre Neville et Harry. Ron s'essaya près du Survivant,et Sirius près de Servilus.

Drago voulu s'installer près de Harry pour mieux l'embêter, mais Sirius, sentant le coup venir, l'invita à prendre place à ses côtés.

Stitch apparu alors à l'écran.

« Aloha terriens! »

Comme d'habitude dans ce genre de trucs, personne ne répondit, ce qui poussa le petit alien à répéter « Stitch a dit : Aloha terriens! »

La salle répondit alors « Aloha Stitch ».

-On se croirait aux alcooliques anonymes. Chuchota Severus, qui ne daigna évidement pas répondre à un stupide monstre bleu dans une télé.

-Il est trop chou! S'extasia Luna.

-Ierk! On dirait un elfe de Maison! Dit le blondinet avec dégoût.

« Hey! Hey! Mickayèle! »

-Oui, Stitch?

« Stitch il a vu un monsieur qui n'a pas l'air très content.... »

-Ha oui? Lequel?

« Là bas, au fond à gauche! »

Mickaël se dirigea vers le petit groupe.

-Lui? Dit-il en montrant Harry du doigt, qui pria pour ne pas être « l'élu » cette fois.

« Non, à côté! »

-Lui? Reprit-il en montrant un Neville tout tremblotant.

« NON! A COTE T'ES SOURD OU QUOI?! »

« Ho non. Pensa Severus. N'importe qui mais pas moi. » Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit l'organisateur se diriger vers Sirius....puis éclata de rire lorsqu'il s'avéra que la personne choisie par le petit monstre n'était autre que le grand et noble Drago Malefoy.

-Moi? Dit-il en feignant l'innocence.

« Oui, toi, là. »

-....Quoi moi?

Severus tenta de se retenir d'éclater de rire, tendis que les Griffondor, eux, étaient déjà en train de se rouler par terre.

« Comment tu t'appelle? » Dit Stitch d'un air enfantin.

-Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à parler à un elfe de maison!

-Un elfe de maison? Demanda Mickaël? Hey, tu regarde trop Harry Potter!

-Pas vrai! Dit-il en rougissant.

« Stitch il est pas un elfe de maison, d'abord...alors, DIS TON NOM! »

-Ok, t'ennèrve pas, espèce de sale petite peluche! Je m'appelle Drago.

« Dragoooooo? »

-Oui?

« ......Ton prénom il est pourri. »

La salle éclata de rire. Même Severus ne put s'en empêcher. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui rit le plus, sous les airs étonnés des autres. (c'est vrai, quoi, vous avez déjà vu Sevy -pouh en crise de fou rire? Vous imaginez? Hihihi)

-Grrr.....grogna le Serpentard en se rassayant.

Stitch attendit que les rires ne cessent, puis dit :

« Aller, maintenant, on va faire la fête! Stitch il veux que tout le monde il danse! »

Une musique Techno pourrie se fit entendre et la salle se leva et se mit à danser, même Drago, qui cette fois-ci, ne voulu pas se faire remarquer.

-Aller, Servilu! Danse!

-Hors de question!

Severus ne voulait pas le dire, mais il n'était toujours pas remit de son fou rire, et se reposait un peu.

Tout à coup, la musique s'arrêta.

« ....Mickayeeeeeeel! »

-Oui, Stitch?

« Stitch il a vu une personne qui danse pas! »

-Ha? Montre moi ça, Stitch.

« C'est le monsieur pas beau à côté de Drago! »

-Lui? Dit-il en montrant Sirius du doigt.

« Nan! Lui, il est beau! »

-Merci, Stitch! Dit Sirius rayonnant.

Severus réalisa alors : c'était lui! Mickaël lui tendit le micro.

« Booooonjour! » Dit Stitch.

Rogue lui lança un regard mauvais, espérant le dissuader de lui faire passer le même genre d'interrogatoire que son filleul.

« Comment tu t'appelles? »

« Zut, ça a pas marché. Pensa t-il. Tant pis. Peut-être que si je répond méchamment... »

-Severus. Trancha t-il.

« Hey, Severus, pourquoi t'as pas dansé, comme Stitch il l'avait dit? »

«....Telle la mante religieuse, cette créature ne lâche jamais sa proie.... » se dit-il à lui même.

-J'aime pas danser.

« T'aime pas danser? » Dit Stitch malicieusement.

-Non.

« T'aime pas danser? »

-Non.

« T'aime pas danser? »

-NON!

« Et ben, tu sais quoi, Severus? »

-Quoi?! Dit-il, autant agacé par Stitch que par les rires de ses petits camarades.

« Tu vas venir danser devant tout le monde! »

moment de silence.

-........Quoi?

« Aller, tout le monde, on encourage Severus! Severus! Severus!Severus! »

le public reprit « Severus! Severus!Severus! »

-Servilus! Servilus!

-Toi, Black, tu la ferme, où....

-Aller, allez-y...dit Hermione, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Severus soupira puis se laissa entraîner par l'organisateur.

« Alors, Sev'....Stitch il peut t'appeler Sev'? »

-NON!

« Très bien, Sev', tu vas faire.....LA DANSE DU MOUSTIQUE!! »

« Et pourquoi pas la danse du coup de pied magistral du professeur Rogues dans les fesses de petit monstre bleu... » pensa -t-il. Pourquoi la danse du moustique? Dit-il a haute voix.

« Pour faire plaisir à Pleakley (1) !! »

-Ha oui, bien sur, suis-je bête!

« Alors tu fais comme moi, tu saute, tu fais des moulinets avec tes mains et tu fais bzz bzz! » Stitch s'éxécuta.

Severus put entendre très distinctement les rires des griffons et les aboiements de Sirius. Coincé, il se résigna à effectuer deux -trois petits sauts sous la même musique techno. Les membres de la salle non morts de rires clapaient dans leur mains. Et à ce moment, Severus se dit qu'espionner à la solde d'un vieux citronné, risquer sa vie chaque jour et se faire humilier par les Maraudeurs, c'était pas si terrible.

« Si ma mère me voyait, elle en mourrait »

Enfin, après une minute qui lui paru interminable, il alla se rassoire à côté d'un Sirius Black et d'un Drago Malefoy presque morts s'asphyxie tellement ils avaient rit. Hermione, elle, essayait de réanimer Ron et Harry qui étaient morts de rire – Littéralement. Neville était rouge comme une pivoine, car il se retenait depuis que le maître des potions avait quitté sa place, trop effrayé par ce dernier.

-J'ai pris plein de photos! Dit gaiement la blonde.

Severus lui arracha l'appareil des mains et lui enfonça dans la bouche, de manière à « lui faire bouffer son p****n d'appareil : à défaut d'être intelligente, elle pourra au moins espérer avoir des flash. »

Le reste du spectacle se déroula sans incidents notables -de toutes manières Severus ne fit plus attention à rien après sa mésaventure.

**Cela vous à plu?^^ A Suiiiiiiivre !**

**(1) Pleakley est le mini cyclope qui essaie de capturer Stitch avec le génie diabolique qui l'a créé. Il est fan des moustiques . (je pense que tous ceux qui ont vu Lilo et Stitch se souviennent du passage ou il se fait piquer par « une nuée de moustiques »? XD hooo j'adore ce Disney)**


	5. Drago, le suicidaire

**Désolée du retard, mais n'étant plus en vacances, je n'ai plus autant de temps libre....**

**Continuez de reviewer, comme si votre vie en dépendait !! (si vous m'envoyez plus de 54367 review, votre personnage préféré de HP apparaîtra dans votre salon le 30 février à minuit! XD)**

Toute la petite troupe sortit de l'attraction. Ron et Harry avaient la tête qui tournait, car leur petit fou rire avait empêché l'oxygène d'irriguer leur cerveau durant un trop long moment.

-Si ils sont malades en sortant de Stitch truc, qu'est-ce que ça va être avec les grands huit! Ricana Drago (avec toute la mauvaise foie du monde car il avait aussi pas mal souffert)

-Les grands quoi? Demanda Neville apeuré.

-C'est pas à toi que je parle, Londuba!

Drago arracha le plan des mains de Granger.

-Maintenant, c'est moi qui choisit. Raz le bol des choix des Sang-de-Bourbes, qui sont aussi foireux que...heu...les plans des Sang-de-Bourbes.

-Quelle réplique cinglante, Malefoy, t'as trouvé tout seul ou tonton t'as aidé?

-Miss Granger, je ne vous permet pas! Jamais je ne traiterais qui que ce soit de...vous savez quoi.

« Quelle acteur » se dit Sirius.

-Continue, Drago. Ou veux-tu aller maintenant? Incita Severus.

Drago parcouru le plan des yeux. Il voulait une attraction à sensations, mais qui ne fasse pas trop peur non plus. Et tant qu'à faire, une attraction qui soit relativement proche de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

-J'ai trouvé. Je veux faire... (il prit une pose dramatique) La Tour de La Terreur !

Comme pour appuyer sa phrase, un éclair s'abattit juste derrière le Serpentard.

Tous regardèrent Drago avec intensité. Après un petit moment, Harry brisa le silence.

-Tu...t'es sûr que tu veux faire ça?

-Tu as peur, Potter?

Harry jeta un regard de défi au blondinet. Hermione s'interposa à temps et, après avoir calmé Harry, elle dit :

-Tu sais ce que c'est, au moins, cette attraction?

-« Dans une cabine d'ascenseur, faites un saut dans la quatrième dimension à travers une chute de 13 étages. » Lit le blond, non sans pâlir à la vue de « chute de 13 étages ».

-Et tu veux toujours faire _ça_? Demanda Hermione, triomphante.

-Pour qui tu me prends, Granger? Tu crois que je suis du genre à me dégonfler?!

-Ouais. Dit Ron.

-....Très bien.

Blessé dans son ego, Drago se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée de l'attraction. Hermione lui emboîta le pas, toujours en ricanant. Sirius et Severus se lancèrent un regard voulant dire « ...allons-y..on a pas le choix...». Luna suivait en sautillant joyeusement, et Ron et Neville traînait le pas, comme si ils allaient en cours de potion.

Soudain, on entendit un cris d'horreur.

-Severus?! Dit Sirius en se retournant vers son collègue. Tu vas bien?

-L...là...là! Bredouilla -t-il en pointant quelque chose de son long doigt fin.

Sirius suivit le doigt de Severus du regard, et il laissa échapper un petit glapissement à la vue du panneau affichant « 120 minutes d'attente à partir de ce point ».

-Ooo! Ho, bah c'est bête! Dit Ron. On va devoir faire autre chose!

-C'est bête? Tu trouve que c'est bête, toi? C'est super tu veux dire!!

-Je crois que Ron plaisantait, Neville.

-Merci, Luna. Répondit Ron.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On va quand même pas attendre, non?

-Désolé, mais le grand Drago Malefoy va être contraint de faire la queue, comme tout le monde A moins que tu ne te dégonfle?

-Jamais, Potter!

-Ce que vous pouvez être stupides! Vous allez faire cette Tour de La Terreur et les deux heures de queue qui vont avec juste parce que vous ne voulez pas passer pour des « dégonflés »?

-Hermione?

-Oui, Ron?

-Ta gueule.

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, la brunette tourna férocement les talons vers son professeur et Sirius.

-Que faisons nous, alors? Reprit-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait neutre, mais qui exprimait tout de même la colère.

-Bof. Répondit Sirius. Attendre Deux heures n'a jamais tué personne, non?

-Si. Moi je sens que j'y survivrai pas. Dit Severus d'un air totalement neutre.

-Bon, alors on va faire autre chose? Reprit Ronald, toujours aussi joyeux.

-Non. Trancha Rogue. Nous avons dit que nous ferions ce que voulait Drago, donc nous ferons ce que veux Drago. Seulement...

Severus agita sa baguette magique et tous les Moldus se trouvant dans la file d'attente furent figés.

-Voilà. On y va? Reprit-il en invitant ses camarades à doubler tous les Moldus-figés.

Ron fit la même tête que lorsqu'il avait rencontré Aragog pour la première fois, mais suivit son professeur à contre coeur. Drago regarda Harry d'un air supérieur en levant ces sourcils, Luna s'extasiait devant la décoration de la file d'attente, qui était arrangée de sorte à ce que l'on se croit dans un hôtel,et Neville s'agrippait à la manche de son amie blonde.

-...Qu...Comment tu as fais ça? Dit Sirius en passant devant Severus.

Severus marqua une pause.

-...C'est _ça _la magie de Disneyyyy....Dit-il en remuant ses doigts devant le nez de l'homme chien, à la manière de Trelawney lorsqu'elle est en transe.

Puis il partit continuer d'avancer dans le file d'attente, laissant un Sirius qui ne réalisait toujours pas que Severus venait de..._faire de l'humour qui n'avait pas pour but de blesser quelqu'un._

**A suivre !**


	6. Hollywood Tower Hotel

Après quelques minutes de marche dans les couloirs du _Hollywood Tower Hotel, _qui faisait office de file d'attente, le groupe de sorcier arriva enfin devant une des cabines d'ascenseur. Alors, dans un gracieux mouvement de baguette, Severus rendit leur mobilité aux Moldus.

-Hey ! S'écria un gros Moldu d'un certain âge qui se trouvait juste derrière Sirius. Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes arrivés là, mais vous allez à la queue, comme tout le monde! Je vous préviens, nous étions là avant vous, et je ne supporte pas les grugeurs !

-Hubert-Raoul, mon chou, calme toi! Murmura sa femme, une grosse dame avec un far à paupières bleu vif.

-Ouais, Hubert–Raoul, écoute ta femme et laisse nous tranquille, okay? S'énerva Sirius.

Le Moldu s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers le parrain de Harry.

-...Ou quoi?

Sirius ne lui répondit pas et se dirigea sensuellement vers sa femme. Il lui prit la main, puis lui adressa un regard enjôleur. La femme se mit à glousser comme une adolescente en mal d'amour. Sirius se retourna alors vers l'homme et lui dit :

-...Ou sinon...je continue à la faire rougir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressemble à une écrevisse.

-JE NE VOUS PERMET PAS DE TOUCHER MA FEMME !

-Hubert–Raoul, voyons! Gronda la Moldue.

-Bon, ça suffit.

Severus, qui jusque là s'était contenté de regarder la scène non sans une certaine lassitude, alla s'interposer entre les deux Moldus et son collègue.

-VOUS, ON VOUS A PAS SONNE !

-Tu voulais savoir à quoi ressemblait mon oncle Vernon? Chuchota Harry à Hermione, en regardant le gros Moldu devenir de plus en plus rouge de rage. Et bien, maintenant, tu le sais.

-Mais c'est affreux! S'écria Hermione.

-T'as raison! L'oncle de Harry est vraiment horrible! Et encore, tu n'as pas vu son cous...

-Non, Ron, je ne parlais pas de ça!

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux trois homme.

-Il faut faire quelque chose, reprit-elle, sinon, ils vont finir par se battre! L'un de nous doit les séparer!

Tout d'un coup, les jeunes sorciers semblaient tous être très occupés. Harry nettoyait ses lunettes, Ron refaisait ses lacets, Neville se curait les ongles, Luna se tressait les cheveux, et Drago avait le nez en l'air.

« C'est pas vrai ...quelle bande de gamins... » pensa -t-elle.

-J'irais bien, Dit Drago d'un air hautain. Mais, tu vois, je ne veux pas parler à de sales Moldus comme eux. Je fais déjà un effort incommensurable pour te parler à _toi_, alors à _eux_....

Hermione ne répondit pas, trop intelligente pour entrer dans le jeu du sang-pur. Elle concentra son attention sur Sirius, Severus et le Moldu qui semblaient tous sur le point d'exploser.

-Vous allez tout de suite me lâcher... Murmura Severus d'une voix calme mais ferme au Moldu. L'ex Mangemort était tellement énervé que ses yeux semblaient lancer des Aveda-Kedavra. Le Moldu s'exécuta.

-Parfait...continua Severus en plantant ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Hubert–Raoul.

Le gros Moldu était terrifié. Si terrifié qu'il en tremblait.

-...Je fais si peur que ça? S'interrogea Rogue.

-N...non... Bredouilla l'homme en désignant d'un doigt tremblant quelque chose qui semblait se trouver derrière Severus. ....V...Vous devriez vous..re..retourner.

Severus, dans un mouvement de cheveux digne de l'Oréal, se retourna, et vit un des responsables de l'attraction habillé en maître d'hôtel, lui lancer un regard aussi noir que ces yeux.

-Que se passe -t- il, ici? Demanda le maître d'hôtel d'une voix très calme, en fixant le professeur.

Severus ne cilla pas. Il ne répondit pas non plus. Il se contenta de lui renvoyer ce regard assassin.

-Ce Moldu est fou pour défier Rogue en « duel de regard meurtrier » ! S'exclama Neville, qui avait toujours aussi peur de son professeur.

-Nous devons _vraiment_ faire quelque chose! Ils peuvent rester très longtemps comme ça!

-Ben, vas-y toi même, Hermione, puisque tu es si intelligente! Franchement, moi, quitte à risquer ma vie, je préfère que ce soit en faisant autre chose qu'en contrariant Rogue.

-Merci de ton soutient, Ronald.

La jeune fille s'approcha alors doucement de son professeur de potions, et lui tira discrètement la manche.

-Professeur, murmura -t-elle, comme si le fait de chuchoter allait apaiser sa colère, il faut y aller, maintenant.

-La gamine a raison, Servilus, tu as bien fait joujou, mais il faudrait peut-être penser à monter dans l'attraction, à présent.

Rogue détourna lentement son regard, non sans émettre un grognement, puis se dirigea d'un mouvement de cape vers la cabine de l'ascenseur. Les autres suivirent, Hermione affichant un sourire satisfait.

-C'est bon, lui chuchota Ron, t'as pas vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui, non plus.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés, le responsable de l'attraction fit quelques recommandations de sécurités mineures, comme « gardez bien votre tête à l'intérieur de la cabine », « ne vomissez pas sous peine que tout vous retombe dessus » ou encore « accrocher bien vos enfants afin de limiter les pertes ».

-Parce que...il...il y a déjà eu des pertes? Demanda timidement Neville.

Le maître d'hôtel lui lança à nouveau un regard effrayant.

-Bien...Maintenant que les recommandations sont faites, je vous souhaite un agréable séjour à _Hollywood tower Hotel_...enfin, si vous réussissez à atteindre vos chambres, ce qui est très peu probable.

« Quelle mise en scène pourrie » pensa Drago.

-A plus tard!

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur le maître d'hôtel, qui affichait toujours un regard inquiétant. Une fois les portes closes, un petit film expliquant pourquoi cet ascenseur est si particulier démarra.

« _Par une nuit orageuse identique à celle d'aujourd'hui... _»

« Il est 11 heures du matin et il fait plein soleil... » pensa Severus.

« _Dans cet ascenseur ou vous vous trouvez actuellement... _»

« Tu parles, ils projettent le même film dans les 15 autres ascenseurs! »

« _Une famille disparu mystérieusement...avant qu'ils ne réalisent ce qui leur arrivait, ils avaient pénétré....dans la quatrième dimension...la quatrième dimension...la quatrième dimension...... »_

« C'était vraiment nécessaire l'effet « écho » ? »

Severus lança un rapide coup d'oeil à ses compagnons : Neville était aussi blanc que la barbe de Merlin, et semblait fixer quelque chose sur le mur. Ron poussait des petits gémissements, ce qui agaçait profondément Hermione, qui ne semblait pas plus effrayée que ça. Luna comptait le nombre de personnes qui se trouvaient dans l'ascenseur, « pour éviter une surcharge ». Harry ne cessait de se répéter « ça ne peut pas être pire qu'un Endoloris....ça ne peut pas être pire qu'un Endoloris... » sans grande conviction, alors que Drago, lui, se murmurait à lui même « je suis un sang-pur...une invention de Moldu ne peut pas me faire de mal... ». Severus se retourna vers son collègue, qui lui fit un signe de pouce accompagné d'un large sourire, trop large sourire, lui prouvant que tout allait bien. Mais l'occlumens n'y crut pas une seconde.

Alors qu'il s'assit plus confortablement sur son siège en soupirant, la cabine fit tout à coup une chute vertigineuse. Pris de surprise, la terreur des cachots lassait échapper un petit cris, qui n'était rien comparé aux hurlements de Drago, Ron, Harry, Neville et Sirius.

Au bout d'une minute qui sembla une éternité au maître des potions, ils furent tous invités à descendre. Neville et Ron se précipitèrent dehors, en soupirant faiblement des « plus jamais ça... »

-Ça va, Ron? Demanda Luna, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vécu plus de sensations qui si elle venait de se brosser les dents.

-Bon sang, laisse moi donc mourir!

Luna et Hermione vinrent alors au secours de leurs amis, Hermione laissant échapper des « Non, mais vraiment! ».

Drago et Harry, qui titubaient, se tenaient mutuellement par la taille.

-...Lâ...Lâche moi, Potter...

-...N...Non, Toi, lâaa...lâche moi!

-Tss..pitoyables...même plus capables de s'entre tuer...soupira Severus, qui observait les deux garçons. Surtout que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça! Après l'effet de surprise, je me suis franchement ennuyé.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi? Aboya Sniffle. Tu n'arrêtait pas d'hurler!

-C'est parce que tu m'enfonçait des ongles – ou devrais-je dire tes griffes - dans ma main , tellement tu étais crispé de frayeur! Tu t'es déjà enfoncé des griffes dans la mains, Black? C'est extrêmement désagréable.

Sirius grogna puis se dirigea vers le « coin photo » de la boutique souvenir dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. **(1)**

-On la prend? Demanda Luna qui contemplait la photo de leur voyage dans « la quatrième dimension » Je ferme un peu les yeux dessus, mais elle est pas mal. J'aime beaucoup ta tête, Ron.

-Je suis en train de pleurer!

-Oui, mais c'est très attendrissant.

-Comment Rogue fait pour rester aussi impassible?

-Des années d'entraînements, Mr Londubat, à côtoyer des cornichons qui vous détruisent à la moindre expression de vos sentiments. Déclara calmement Rogue.

-Hors de question qu'on prenne cette photo! S'écria Drago avec mépris.

-Pourquoi, tu n'es pas bien coiffé dessus, Malefoy? Demanda ironiquement Granger.

-...Heu, oui, déjà, et en plus, cela ruinerait ma réputation, si on me voyait étreignant Potter de toutes mes forces.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Harry, même si c'était sur le coup de la peur...déjà que pas mal de fan s'imaginent des trucs sur nous...

-Quoi? Ils s'imaginent quoi?!

-Laisse tomber...

-Parfois la vérité peut être plus dure à supporter que le silence. Dit sagement Hermione.

-Merci pour votre brillante intervention, professeur Dumbledore. Ricana Severus. Bien...qui choisit la prochaine attraction...j'espère quelque chose de plus amusant...

-Moi! Moi! S'écria Luna.

Tous se retournèrent en silence vers la blonde.

« ....Merlin...ayez pitié de moi... » pensa Severus.

**(1) la sortie de la tour de la terreur débouche directement sur une boutique de souvenirs.**

**A suivre !**

**Alors, a quoi pense Luna? Suspennnnnse !**


	7. Oh, comme le monde est petit !

**On frise bientôt les 50 reviews ! Merci, vraiment merci pour votre assiduité! En ce qui concerne la photo de la tour de la terreur, je vais peut-être en faire un dessin...si j'ai le temps. Voilà ! **

Le groupe de sorciers se pencha sur le plan que Luna tenait dans ses mains.

-Ha! Dit Neville. Voilà enfin une attraction qui n'a pas l'air ni dangereuse, ni humiliante.

-Ho oui! Je me souviens avoir adoré ça lorsque j'étais petite ! Dit Hermione.

-Moui...ça n'a pas l'air trop mal...

-Ça a l'air naze!

-Tu dis ça uniquement parce que je viens de dire que ça avait l'air « pas trop mal », Malefoy!

Drago se rapprocha de Harry d'un air menaçant.

-...Et alors. Même si c'était vrai, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, _Potter_?

-Les enfants! On garde son calme! S'écria Sirius.

-TU ME SOULE , Malefoy! Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter d'être toi juste deux minutes?!

-Et toi, tu ne pourrais pas te montrer intelligent juste deux minutes?

-Les enfants!! Ça suffit!

-Ho, parce que c'est moi qui ne suis pas assez intelligent? Qui a vaincu Voldemort 4 fois?

-Ça, ça ne prouve pas ton intelligence, juste ta prétention.

-ON SE CALME !

-C'est _TOI_ qui me traite de prétentieux?! Non mais je rêve !

-Au moins, moi, j'ai les moyens de me montrer prétentieux sans être défiguré par une stupide cicatrice!

-STOP!! Severus, tu voudrais pas m'aider à les calmer?!

-...

-Severus?

-...

-ROGUE !

-...L...l'attraction...

Le teint de Severus était soudainement devenu plus blanc que d'habitude.

-Quoi, « l'attraction » ?

-...

-ROGUE!

-Je...je veux pas la faire.

Drago et Harry cessèrent leurs disputes. Tous fixaient Rogue d'un air interdit. Mais que pouvait bien être cette attraction, capable de terroriser la Terreur des Cachots?

-...J'ai fait des cauchemars pendant 20 ans après avoir fait ce truc.

Le silence pesait de nouveau. Sirius se retourna vers Luna :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu choisir pour que ça lui fasse peur à ce point?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai choisi au hasard. Sur le papier, il y a écrit que ça s'appelle « It's a small world ».

Sirius lui prit le plan des mains et lit la description :

« A bord d'un petit bateau, visitez de nombreux pays, sous la très célèbre chanson « comme le monde est petit » chantée par les poupées du monde entier. » ...Et c'est _ça_ qui te fais peur?

Severus hocha timidement la tête. Il se trouvait vraiment ridicule. Sirius se rapprocha alors de lui :

-...Tu n'as pas peur de « la tour de la terreur », et tu as peur de _ça_ ?

Il hocha de nouveau la tête. Sirius eut l'impression de se retrouver face à un petit garçon. C'était étrange, de comparer le terrifiant Severus Rogue à un gamin, mais c'était aussi assez...attendrissant. Oui, Sirius le trouvait attendrissant.

« Hou la. Je viens de trouver Servilus « attendrissant »? Il faut vite que je me reprenne. »

-Et bien, que tu aies peur ou non ne change rien à la question. Comme tu nous as dit alors que personne ne voulait monter dans cet ascenseur, « nous ferons ce que Miss Lovegood veut qu'on fasse » .

-Je n'ai pas dit ça!

-Si,si, et tous le monde en est témoin, pas vrai les enfants?

Les « enfants » en question répondirent de timides petits « oui », assez terrorisés par leur professeur.

-Bien...Puisque tout le monde semble s'amuser de mes peurs les plus profondes...ahh..les jeunes sont si cruels...

Il commença à s'avancer. Voyant que personne ne le suivait, il se retourna.

-Bon, on y va? A moins que vos stupides cerveaux ne soient même pas capables d'ordonner à vos jambes d'avancer?

Tous le suivirent, sans prononcer mot. Seules les plaintes de Drago « et en plus il a fallu que cette gourdasse choisisse l'attraction qui se trouve à l'autre bout de ce stupide parc! » venaient briser le silence.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une espèce de grande maison rose bonbon, décorée d'une multitude de petites poupées automates. La chanson « It's a small world after all » flottait déjà dans l'air, ponctuée par les « Knoc Knoc » insupportables d'une horloge qui se trouvait au centre de la maison.

-Je sens que je vais devenir dingue.

-Venez, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde! Dit Hermione sans prêter attention à ce que venait de dire Malefoy.

-Génial! Si toutes les files d'attente pouvaient être comme ça!

-Je te ferais remarquer que grâce à Rogue, nous n'avons pas fait la queue à la dernière attraction, Ron.

-Oh, Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire, Harry! ...En parlant de Rogue...regarde un peu sa tête!

Harry ricana à la vue d'un professeur Rogue sur le point de vomir, ou de s'évanouir...ou les deux en même temps.

-J'aime les vêtements de cette poupée. Dit Luna.

La poupée en question portait une robe espagnole rouge à pois noirs.

-Vous croyez que je pourrais les porter à Poudlard?

-Si tu veux te faire virer, pourquoi pas? Plaisanta Neville.

Tous deux prirent place dans le bateau, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ho non, pas question!

Sirius arrêta Severus qui avait l'intention de s'asseoir aux bords du bateau.

-Pour que tu sautes par dessus bord dans une stupide tentative de suicide? Sûrement pas!

-...Tu m'impressionne, Black. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais des dons d' Occlumens.

-Sarcastique jusqu'au bout, Hm?

-Toujours.

Severus accepta cependant de laisser la place qu'il convoitait à Harry, et alla se mettre entre Drago et son collègue.

-Je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous avez fait des cauchemars après être monté dans ce truc. Dit Drago qui commençait à être légèrement perturbé par l'horrible chansonnette.

-Soyons forts, Drago. Soyons forts!

Le bateau avança et toute la bande se retrouva à l'intérieur de la grande maison rose. Un nombre incommensurable de poupée dansaient au rythme de la comptine qu'ils s'acharnaient à chanter. Luna, émerveillait, avait les yeux encore plus écarquillés que d'habitude, si bien que Neville commençait à redouter qu'ils ne sortent de leur orbite pour tomber sur ses genoux. Cette pensée le mit mal à l'aise.

« _Au bout du pôle nord ou sous l'équateur_

_y'a un Jean qui rit, y'a un Jean qui pleure »_

-...Hermione? Demanda Ron, appeuré.

-Oui?

-Dis...le film qu'on a regardé quand je suis venu chez toi...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que le bateau dans lequel nous nous trouvons ne heurte un ice-berg.

-Je ne parle pas de ce stupide film où tu as passé ton temps à pleurer!

« _du soleil de midi, au soleil de minuit,_

_On a tous la même viiiie » _

-Oh, tu parles de celui où il y a un rat qui fait de la ratatouille?

-Oui...heu non! Je parle de celui où des poupées diaboliques se mettent à attaquer les gens...

-...Oui...et?

« _Car le monde est tout petit,_

_Devant le ciel on se dit, »_

-Tu...tu crois...que...heu...imagine que toutes ces poupées...

-Ne t'en fais pas, Ron. Ces poupées ne te ferons aucun mal.

-Sauf si quelqu'un leur jette un sort d'inculcation de vie maléfique. Dit calmement Luna. Alors là, elles voudront toutes nous tuer. Et comme elles sont environ dix mille et que nous ne sommes que 8, nous aurions peu de chance de nous en sortir....elle hocha la tête. Et nous mourions tous dans d'atroces souffrances...Ce serait affreux.

-Qu...quoi? Dirent à l'unisson Neville et Ron.

-Luna! S'exclama Hermione. Ron, Neville, ne l'écoutez pas. Ce genre de formule n'existe même pas!

« _Que nous sommes des fourmis,_

_Le monde est petit ! »_

-Bien sur que si! S'exclama Luna, piquée au vif. Autant que les Ronflax Cornus !

Hermione soupira.

-Tu es rassuré, Ron?

-Oui...oui, rassuré.

-WAHAHAHA! Des Ronflax Cornus!! BWAHAHA!

« _E un mundo piccolo_

_Dopo tutto é piccolo »_

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, Malefoy? Demanda Harry.

-J'ai l'air de rire, Potter? OSE DIRE QUE J'AI L'AIR DE RIRE !

-Mais tu riais y'a même pas deux secondes!

« _E un mundo favoloso,_

_Ma é piccolo ! »_

! T'as raison!! ....BWAHAHA! Chuis en train de péter un caaaable !! C'est..TROP DROLE! HAHAHA!

« _Muy pequeno el mundo es,_

_Muy pequeno el mundo es »_

-Tu devrais prêter un peu plus d'attention à ton filleul, Servilus.

« _Dede hader mas hermandad,_

_Muy pequeno es! »_

-...Black, je t'en supplies, tais toi. Je suis en train de passer un moment difficile, n'en rajoute pas.

« _There is just one moon, and one golden sun,_

_and a smile means friendship to evr'yone »_

-C'est vrai que cette chanson a de quoi rendre dingue...dit Neville en se frottant le crâne.

« _Though the mountains divide, and the oceans are wide,_

_It's a small world after all ! »_

-Et puis faut voir les niaiseries que sont les paroles! S'emporta Harry. Cette chanson, c'est rien d'autre qu'un soupe...

-BWAHAHA une soupe!

-...D'anneries.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je crois que c'est bientôt finit.

Hermione avait vu juste : Le bateau arrivait enfin dans une salle qui semblait être « le grand final ». Tous les pays, ainsi que les poupées qui les représentaient étaient réunis dans un décors blanc et pailleté. Les automates étaient vêtus aux couleurs de la pièce, qui abritait également des monuments célèbres comme la tour Eiffel, en modèles réduits. Tous chantaient inlassablement la maintenat célèbre chansonnette.

« _Muy pequeno world petit,_

_Diese welt small world piccolo,_

_Le monde muy after all _

_Und in small, small, monde »_

-Rhaa! Et maintenant ils chantent dans toutes les langues en même temps! On comprend plus rien!! ASSEZ!! J'en peux PLUUUS !

Severus tenta alors de passer par dessus bord, mais Sirius le rattrapa à temps.

-Severus, reste à bord de ce bateau!

-NON! JE NE PEUX PLUS VIIIIVRE !! CE TRUC EST LA CERISE SUR LE POMPON !LAISSE MOI MOURIR, BLACK !!

-Hors de question!!

Les deux hommes se débattirent, jusqu'à ce que, par miracle...

-C'est la sortie !!!

Severus cessa de se débattre à l'entente des paroles de Granger, et tourna sa tête vers la faible lumière qui devait de toute évidence, être la sortie.

-...Le bout du tunnel! Dit-il, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Il serra alors Hermione dans ses bras.

-Miss Granger, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de vous entendre parler !

-...M..merci, professeur...dit la jeune fille, les joues en feu.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que ce parc d'attraction à tendance à...modifier les personnalités des gens? Chuchota Harry à Ron.

-J'en sais rien mais je préférais quand Rogue n'enlaçait pas ma Hermione.

-..... Comment c'est trop moche, comme nom, Hermione !

-Parce que Drago, c'est beau? Renchérit le rouquin.

-....HAHAHA !! Drago... Mais qui c'est qui s'appelle comme ça?

-Toi crétin.

-Moi en tout cas, je trouve que Drago à l'air plus sympa, comme ça. Dit Luna.

-C'est vrai. Il est encore plus con qu'avant, mais cette fois c'est dans le bon sens. Dit Neville.

Enfin, toute la petite bande, Severus le premier, sortit du bateau.

-...Vous avez vu les nuages? Dit Severus d'un air neutre. Ils ne sont même pas en barbe à papa...

-Wow. Ce truc t'as plus affecté que je ne le pensais. S'étonna Sirius.

-Je suis traumatisé à vie. Reprit le maître des potions, du même air neutre.

-NAOON !! LACHEZ MOIIIII !!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Patmol.

-On a un problème avec Malefoy. Dit Ron. Il veut plus partir de cette attraction.

Drago était en effet agrippé à la barrière de sécurité qui se trouvait aux portes des l'attraction, Harry lui tirant les jambes pour lui faire lâcher prise.

-NOOOON !! VOUS NE ME FORCEREZ PAAAS !!

-Aller, Malefoy ! Il faut partir!

-VEUUUX PAAS !! LA REALITE EST TROOOP DUURE !!

-Malefoy, tu n'en pense rien! C'est cet endroit qui nous fait tous devenir fou !

Ils durent s'y mettre à trois pour enfin forcer Drago à les suivre. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés de l'attraction, le jeune blondinet sembla reprendre ces esprits.

-...Qu'on ne me parle plus jamais de ce truc. Dit-il.

_« It's a small, small, world, lalala la la... »_

-Luna, je t'en supplie, arrête de fredonner ce truc! Se lamenta Neville.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui chante. Sinon, tu verrais mes lèvres bouger en même temps que tu entend la chanson. Sauf évidement si tu peux lire dans mes pensées...mais dans ce cas, c'est de la violation d'intimité.

-Mais...Si c'est pas toi, qui peu bien continuer de fredonner cette comptine idiote?

Ils se retournèrent tous en silence vers l'endroit d'où provenait la chansonnette.

-« _Car le monde est tout petit...la la la... »_ RHAA !! Et en plus j'ai cette chanson imbécile en tête !! Ho MERLIN je HAIS la vie !! ..... « _ It's a small world, after all... »_

-Profite, Harry, profite... murmura Sirius à son filleul, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est pas tous les jours que tu entends Severus Rogue chanter « it's a small world »...

**Ça y est? Vous aussi vous l'avez dans la tête? Non? Alors encore une fois!! _ It's a small world, after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a smaaaaall ...smaaaaall _(silence) _ WOOOOOORLD !!!_**

**A SUIVRE !**


	8. L'odyssée de l'espace

**Coucou! Désolée d'avoir traîné, mais je vous promet de me rattraper pendant les vacances... enfin...si je ne suis pas devenue totalement abrutie par les chants de Noël et la bonne humeur...**

-Bon, heu, c'est pas pour jouer les rabat-joies, mais là je commence doucement à me faire chier. Alors que quelqu'un se décide à faire quelque chose...sinon j'me barre.

-Mais nous la joue pas, Weasley... Dit Drago d'un air las. Si tu pouvais te barrer, tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

-C'est un peu la charité qui joue sur l'hôpital...

Tout le monde regarda Luna comme si elle venait de sortir LA débilité du siècle.

-....Quoi? Finit par demander Harry, incrédule.

-Je crois qu'elle veut dire « c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité », déclara Sirius après mûre réflexion.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas sans notre traducteur ambulant! Dit ironiquement Rogue.

Sirius se rapprocha de Severus, un sourire sadique au lèvres, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Cela te dérangerais de parler plus fort,Black?...ça ne devrais pas être trop dur pour toi, qui a tendance à aboyer pour un rien...

-....

-Tu peux répéter?!

-..._IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL !! IT'S A SMALL SMALL WOOOOORLD !_

-Hooo NON ! Mais là t'abuse! Je venais juste de me la sortir !!

-Mais vous allez arrêter de vous chamailler...pleurnicha Hermione.

-Bon...Aller, donne moi ça...soupira Harry en arrachant le plan des mains de Luna.

-C'était pas la peine non plus la lui arracher des mains! S'écria Neville.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre...elle sais même pas lire une carte, de toute façon, S'emporta Ron.

-Je n'ai jamais eu le sens de l'orientation...Des fois, il m'arrive de me paumer dans mes toilettes!

-_It's a small small world..._ .... Tu es fier de toi, Black?

-Assez, oui.

-Harry, tu as fait ton choix? Demanda Hermione a son ami.

-...Oui...Après avoir réfléchi...

-Félicitation, c'est une première chez toi, non? Ironisa Drago.

-....J'ai décidé que l'on ferait..... SPACE MOUNTAIN !

-Très bonne idée, en plus, c'est pas trop loin d'ici...

-Tu fais preuve de courage, maintenant, Malefoy? Demanda Harry.

-Non, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de marcher.

-Aww...J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller dans l'espace....soupira Luna.

-Quelle drôle d'idée, toi qui es toujours dans la Lune!

-C'était très drôle, ça, Ronald.

-Merci, 'Mione.... Pour la peine...heu...je suis dispensé de Space Mountain?

Hermione tira le rouquin par la manche afin de le traîner vers l'attraction tant redoutée, ce qui voulait clairement signifier « même pas en rêve ». Les autres membres du groupe les suivirent, Neville et Drago sans grand enthousiasme.

-_Ho, comme le monde est petit..._

-Rogue, je t'en supplie, arrête de chanter!

-Je ne suis nullement responsable de mes actes, Black. J'ai simplement une chanson dans la tête, et j'ai entendu dire que la meilleure manière de s'en débarrasser est de la chanter à haute voix.

-Oui, heu, le problème c'est que c'est pas parce que toi tu as une chanson pourrie en tête que t'es obligé de nous la faire partager!

-Non mais c'est la faute à qui, si je me ballade depuis tout à l'heure avec une comptine idiote chantée par des poupées en plastique dans mon esprit?!

-Dans ta tête, Sev', dans ta tête...

-C'était pour éviter la redondance.

-La quoi?

-La redon...pff , non laisse tomber. J'ai pas envie de t'expliquer quelque chose que tu vas mettre 105 ans à comprendre.

Ils marchèrent durant dix minutes avant d'atteindre le bout de la file d'attente.

-Mais pourquoi on ne fait pas ça, plutôt? Demanda Ron en passant devant une attraction équipée de mini-fusées en rotation autour d'un axe fixe (un manège, quoi.)

-Nan et puis toutes ces queues longues de 300 mètres....

-....Je ...je ne te croyais pas si..pervers, Neville. Dit Hermione en rougissant.

-Quoi?

-...Heu...non..c'est rien.... c'est...

-Excuse moi, Granger, mais là c'est toi qui as l'esprit mal placé.

-Oh, j'ten prie, Malefoy! Tout le monde avait compris la même chose! Dit Ron en prenant la défense de la brunette.

-Non, pas moi... j'ai pas compris... Déclara Luna.

-Non mais vous c'est autre chose, vous comprenez jamais rien.

-Professeur! S'exclama Hermione.

-D'accord, j'ai compris! Je retourne à mes chansons et je vous fiche la paix!

-C'est une très bonne idée.

-La ferme, Black.

Severus tourna le dos à la troupe, et ne dit plus mot.

-...Heu...au fait, Severus-que-j'aime-et-que-j'adore...

-...et que j'emmerde encore plus fort....

-Quoi?

-Non, je me parlais à moi même... Que veux-tu, Black?

-...Heu...tu voudrais pas...eu..tu vois...user de ta.... pour éviter la q..la file d'attente...

-Tu as honte d'user des mots « queue » et « baguette » dans la même phrase, ou quoi?

-En même temps avec Granger-La-Perverse dans les parages...

-Je ne suis pas perverse, Malefoy!

-Sans vouloir te contrarier, Hermione....il faut être sacrément perverse pour être amoureuse d'un homme de 20 ans ton aîné...

-Q...quoi? Bredouilla la jeune fille , en virant au rouge pivoine... Je...je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-C'est vrai, Harry! Je n'ai que quelques mois de plus qu'elle!

-Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Ron. Dit Neville avec sagesse.

Rogue et Sirius regardèrent la jeune Griffondor avec une certaine curiosité.

-Je ne dirais rien de plus. Déclara Harry.

-Bref...Ce n'est pas que vos petits déboires amoureux ne m'intéressent pas, mais vos petits déboires amoureux ne m'intéressent pas....sur ce...

Severus sortit alors sa baguette de sa poche et prononça le même sortilège informulé que pour la Tour de la Terreur. Tous les Moldus présents dans la file d'attente s'immobilisèrent, et le petit groupe put ainsi circuler librement jusqu'aux wagons du grand huit.

-Tonton? La prochaine fois, tu pourras leur lancer un sort plus...spectaculaire, on va dire?

-Navré, Drago. Mais Dumbledore apprécierait moyennement que je fasse éclater des Moldus...Même si j'admets que ce serait beaucoup plus joli que de les voir figés comme ça comme des lampadaires.

Au moment de leur rendre leur mobilité, Hermione attrapa le bras de son professeur afin de le stopper dans son mouvement.

-Miss Granger! Cela m'étonne qu' une née-Moldue comme vous désire laisser ces pauvres gens ainsi...mais si c'est ce que vous voulez...

-...Merci, professeur...Dit-elle en rougissant...mais je ne veux évidement pas les laisser comme ça...

-C'eût été trop beau... murmura Drago.

-Je veux simplement éviter un autre contre temps semblable à celui de toute à l'heure, au moment de monter dans la cabine d'ascenseur.

-...Judicieux, Granger...Sans vouloir paraître idiot, vous avez une idée?

Hermione sortit à son tour sa baguette de son sac-à-main, et la pointa sur le groupe de quatre Moldus qui se trouvaient juste derrière eux.

-« _Oubliettes! »_

-Hermione! Dit Harry estomaqué.

-Ne t'inquiète pas...je leur ai simplement fait oublier le qu'ils étaient normalement les prochains à monter...lorsqu'ils se défigeront, ils trouveront normal que nous soyons devant eux.

-Nous voilà rassurés...soupira le blond.

-Qui vous a apprit un tel sortilège, Granger? Il ne s'apprend qu'en classe d'ASPIC...et est très dur à réaliser!

-Oui, ça a été particulièrement dur... pour jeter ce sort, il faut d'abord se vider l'esprit et ne plus penser à rien...il faut un peu...s'oublier soi même, si j'ose dire...

-On s'en fout.

-Tu verras, Malefoy! Tu feras moins le fier, au moment de monter dans le train! Dit Neville.

-...Quand on parle du renard...Dit Luna.

-Du loup. La reprit Hermione.

Mais quelque soit l'expression employée, Luna avait raison...en effet, un train composé de plusieurs wagon se tenait maintenant devant eux, signe que le cauchemar « Space Mountain » allait enfin commencer...

**A SUIVRE !**


	9. Space Mountain En Force

**Encore une fois merci aux reviewers qui m'encouragent à continuer...(sérieux, sans vous je pense que j'aurais arrêté, je commence à être en panne d'inspiration....toute idée pour le dénouement est la bienvenue !^^) **

Ron lança un coup d'oeil désespéré aux wagons en forme de fusée qui se tenaient devant lui.

-...Pfiou...soupira-t-il. Bon....ben quand faut y aller, faut y aller! Hermione, tu te mets avec moi?

-Heuuuu...Navrée, Ron...Mais j'avais déjà prévu de me mettre à côté de....heu...Luna!

-Vraiment? Demanda la blonde d'un air surpris. Mais, moi je voulais me mettre avec Nev...

Hermione la prit par l'épaule et la força à prendre place à ses côtés dans le wagon.

-...Encore désolée, hein, Ron! Nan, j'aurais voulu me mettre avec toi, mais tu as vu comment est Luna! Elle insiste vraiment...je ne peux pas la décevoir!

-Mais pas du tout, je...

-Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, Luna! Dit La jeune Griffondor en plaçant vivement sa main sur la bouche de Luna.... Je suis vraiment une amie en or!

-Bon...dit Ron, légèrement déçu, Alors, Harry? Toi tu veux bien?

-Hors de question! Répliqua Drago en se plaçant juste sous le nez du rouquin, C'est moi qui me met à côté de Potter!

-Mais pourquoi tu veux te mettre à côté de moi?

-Parce que je ne louperais pour rien au monde une occasion de voir le grand Harry Potter en train de brailler comme une fillette...Maintenant, dit-il en donnant un grand coup de pied dans le dos de Harry pour le forcer à monter dans le wagon, ASSIED-TOI!

-Heu...murmura Ron, incrédule, Bon...heu...Nevi...

-Désolé je suis déjà installé à côté de Mr Black! Cria Neville qui, effectivement, était déjà saucissonné dans son siège.

-Mais c'est ça! Dites que j'pue, aussi!!

-TU PUES!

-...Merci, Malefoy...soupira le jeune Weasley. Mais pourquoi personne ne veut monter à côté de moi?!

-....Mmh...Laissez moi réfléchir, Weasley...parce que vous êtes totalement stupide? Heu non...Potter l'est aussi, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que vous êtes amis...heu...perce que vous êtes un gros peureux? Noon...Londuba vous bat largement en ce qui concerne la couardise....Mmh..Voyons...je ne vois pas....En tout cas, cela n'est sûrement pas dû au fait que vous ayez engloutit quatre barbes à papa, six pommes d'amour et quinze sucettes géantes depuis que nous avons quitté la dernière attraction...

-C'est bon, professeur, j'ai compris. Soupira Ron en s'asseyant derrière Sirius.

-Du coup, c'est Servilus qui va se prendre une douche « sauce Weasley » !

Severus s'arrêta de ricaner, et son teint, quoique déjà blafard pâlit.

-..Comment? Bredouilla -t- il.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, professeur? Allez vous asseoir! Dit Harry, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Oui...Il reste une petite place...Reprit Ron en tapotant d'un air inquietant le siège qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

Severus déglutit mais n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir à ses élèves ainsi qu'a son « camarade ». C'est donc non sans un certain dégoût, et en s'assurant qu'il avait bien son parapluie dans sa poche, qu'il prit place aux côtés de Mr Weasley.

Après que les responsables de l'attraction eurent effectué quelques vérifications, le train démarra. Severus pu entendre un petit « ça y est, ça commence » provenant de son cher élève roux. Après une toute petite descente, le train se stoppa en plein milieu d'une montée, afin de pouvoir effectuer le fameux compte à rebours qui précédait le lancement de la « fusée ». Une voix s'éleva alors de nulle part :

_« Tout le monde est en place? Alors attention, décollage dans trois... »_

-Et si on tombe d'un looping? Demanda Drago d'un ton qu'il voulu désinvolte, mais qui laissa tout de même deviner son appréhension.

-Cela n'arrivera pas, Malefoy, dit Hermione. C'est grâce à la force centrifuge. C'est comme quand tu fais tourner un seau d'eau avec ton bras : l'eau ne se renverse pas.

-C'est ça...quand je tomberai du haut de mon looping, je tacherai de m'en souvenir...

_« Deux.... »_

_-_Rho, je t'en prie, Neville! Arrête de trembler comme une feuille! Pense à la manière dont auraient agi tes parents dans cette situation!

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, Mr Black. Mes parents ne seraient jamais montés dans un truc aussi suicidaire que Space Mountain, pleurnicha le courageux Griffondor.

_« Un... »_

-_Muy pequeno el mundo es...!_

-Professeur...gémit Ron, à bout de nerf, Je vous en supplie...je ferai bien mes devoirs...j'arrêterai de vous traiter d'infâme chauve-souris graisseuse....je boufferai une Acromentule...mais s'_il vous_ _plaît_....arrêtez de chanter!!!

_« DECOLLAGE !! »_

Dans une explosion de fumée, tous les Poudlariens furent propulsés à une vitesse extrême. Ils se retrouvèrent en moins d'une seconde plongés dans un tourbillon de projections de planètes et autres astres. Ils enchaînèrent loopings à 360 °, chutes vertigineuses et virages brusques, rythmés par une musique digne des plus grands films d'actions (là j'ironise : je trouve que la musique de Space Mountain est vraiment pourrie...)... Quand tout à coup...

**BLONG !**

**-**Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

-Il semblerait que nous soyons coincés dans un looping. C'est tout ce que je peux affirmer pour l'instant, déclara simplement Severus.

-...Ho Merlin! Gémit de nouveau Ron. Ça va faire comme dans « destination finale 3 ! »...On va tous mourir...

-NE DIS PAS DE BETISES, RONALD !! Cria Hermione, plus parce qu'elle se trouvait loin de son ami que par colère. PERSONNE NE VAS MOURIR, GRACE A LA FORCE CENTRIFUGE!

-TU SAIS OU TU PEUX TE LA COLLER TA FORCE CENTRIFUGE, GRANGER ?!!

-On est mooorts!! on est mooorts!! Continua de pleurer Ron.

-« _TIN TIN, TIN TIN TIN TIIIIN ! »_

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, maintenant, Rogue?!

-Navré...mais maintenant, c'est la musique de ce stupide grand huit que j'ai dans la tête.

-Ouiii! C'est une très bonne idée! Chantons pour ne pas penser à la mort certaine qui nous attend en bas! Dit Luna. Allez, tous en coeur : _Elle descend de la montagne à cheval!!_

_-On descend de space mountain et on s'écraaase! _Reprit Ron.

-Arrêtez de vous inquiéter! Dit Calmement Neville. Harry va nous sauver! Hein, Harry?

-Heu...

-J'te jure, Mr-Je-Sauve-Tout-Le-Monde-Même-Ceux-Que-Je-Suis-Censé-Tuer...T'as intérêt à avoir un bête de plan... grogna le blondinet d'un ton menaçant.

-Heu...

_« Mesdames et messieurs, en raison d'un problème technique, l'attraction est momentanément interrompue.... »_

« Sans blague, on avait pas remarqué... » Se dit le maître des potions à lui même.

_« Nous vous demandons de bien garder bras et jambes à l'intérieur du wagon et de ne pas sortir du train. »_

_-_Mais ils nous prennent vraiment pour des cons.... On est pendus la tête en bas à 40 mètres du sol, saucissonné par une tonne de harnais qui nous empêchent limite de respirer mais sinon, c'est clair qu'on a très envie de partir faire une petite balade cosmique à pied! Qui est partant pour un p'tit pic nic sur Mars?

-C'est pas le moment de plaisanter, professeur! S'écria Harry.

-ON VA TOUS MOURIR !

-RONALD ÇA SUFFI !!

-Je commence à voir tout rouge parce que mon sang remonte dans mon cerveau! Dit Luna comme si c'était la meilleure chose du monde.

-Ahh...La rumeur se confirme...il y a bien un cerveau, là dedans...Murmura Drago à l'adresse de Harry, qui ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un léger sourire.

-Bon, Harry! C'est quand tu veux que tu nous sors de là!

-Heu...Neville écoute...

-Ho! J'ai une idée! S'écria Hermione.

-Une bonne j'espère... demanda Sirius.

-Mais ça sert à rien...c'est foutu...on va mourir...... Ah!

-Qu'y a-t-il encore, Weasley?!

-......Ça y est! ...Je...je me sens partir....ahh...Mon âme quitte mon corps....Adieux Harry! Que Merlin puisse te guider jusqu'à la victoire!

Il se retourna vers Rogue.

-...Professeur! S'écria -t-il en lui prenant la main. Surtout, veillez bien sur Hermione! Veillez à ce qu'elle soit heureuse, même sans moi! ......Ail....Mon souffle se fait de plus en plus court...il ne me reste du temps que pour vous dire un dernier mot..... je...JE....

**BLANG!**

-Youpi! Mon sort à marché! On redémarre!

-Bravo, Hermione! Tu es prodigieuse! S'emerveilla Harry.

-Je dois admettre...pour une Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est pas si mal.

-Cette Granger est tout de même étonnante... ...Vous disiez quelque chose, Weasley? Demanda Severus.

Ron ne répondit rien, et se contenta de rester silencieux durant le reste de l'attraction. Une fois arrivés, il lui fallu une bonne grosse minute pour réaliser que c'était ENFIN finit.

-.....Weasley....Auriez vous...L'OBLIGENCE...de me lâcher la main?! Gronda le ténébreux professeur tout en se jettant un sort de "Récurvite" à lui même, Ron n'ayant pa pu se retrenir.

-...Oui...pardon, professeur...répondit-il, n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché la main du maître de potions.

-Woo! C'était super, non?! S'écria Luna.

-Si tu aimes rester la tête en bas pendant 15 minutes, alors oui, c'était super... renchérit le Sang Pur.

-Bon, aller, les enfants! Il est déjà midi et il nous reste encore pas mal de choses à faire...alors partons d'ici! S'exclama Sirius, toujours de bonne humeur après une escapade spatiale. En route pour de nouvelles aventures!

-...Black?

-Oui?

-...LA FERME !

**A SUIVRE ! **


	10. Une pause bien mouvementée

**Je vois que beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont percée à jour....et vous avez raison! Mon but ultime est de tous vous faire mourir...de rire.... MWAHAHAHA!! ... ...quoique...si je vous tue, je vais devoir aller au tribunal, je vais devoir remplir des tonnes de trucs et j'ai vraiment pas le temps...Mhf...Disons que je ne suis pas responsable en cas de mort prématurée de certains lecteurs! **

La petite troupe sortit en hâte de Space Mountain. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent même pas pour voir la photo. ( « Si c'est pour voir Weasley me vomir dessus, je préfère éviter » Dit Severus.) Ron ayant de nouveau faim après avoir frôlé la mort, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un fast food afin de restaurer.

-Alors! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant? Demanda joyeusement Ron entre deux bouchées de frites.

-C'est à moi de choisir!

-Black, laisse donc les enfants d'abord...

-Mais ils ont tous déjà choisi au moins une attraction!

-Non, pas moi, l'interrompit Neville.

-Ni moi, poursuivit Ron.

-Bon, d'accord, Black, vas-y...Disons que je me..._méfie_ des idées de Weasley et Londuba...

-Merci! Alors on va faire...INDIANA JONES!

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez. Ron recracha le contenu de son soda sur Hermione, et les yeux de Drago lancèrent des éclairs à l'ex prisonnier.

-Même un individu au cerveau aussi atrophié que toi pourrait comprendre qu'il est très mauvais pour la santé de faire des loopings après avoir mangé des frites et des....heu..._nu..ggets_?

-Servilus! Cesse de faire ton rabat-joie! Regarde, les enfants seraient ravis de tenter cette attraction!

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil aux enfants en question, et l'Occlumens qu'il était fut assayit des ondes suppliantes provenant de ses chers élèves, qui menaçaient tous de le tuer si il ne parvenait pas à faire entendre raison à Sirius.

-Pitoyable...murmura-t-il... Black! Les enfants en ont raz la cafetière des manèges à sensations!

-Comme si tu t'intéressais au « bien être » de ces enfants...

-Ils sont sous notre responsabilité, Black! Et il est temps que tu te comporte un peu en adulte!....De plus si ils continuent à m'envoyer autant d'ondes supliantes, ma tête va exploser...

-Pfft! Bientôt, tu vas me dire qu'ils sont « trop jeunes » pour grimper sur des montagnes russes...

-Ils sont en tout cas trop jeunes pour risquer leur vie deux fois de suite!

-Ils n'ont jamais risqué leur vie dans Space Mountain, Rogue....

-Tiens donc...Demande à Weasley ce qu'il en pense!

Ron approuva d'un signe de tête, du ketchup en guise de rouge à lèvres.

-Et puis, n'oublie pas que tu parles de Harry Potter et de sa bande! Ils risquent leurs vie au moins cinq fois par an!

-Je vous arrête de suite, moi je ne fais parti d'aucune bande, hein...

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, Drago. C'est une affaire entre Sirius et moi!....Heu...On en était où?

-...Je sais plus....heu...

-Vous en étiez à « Ils risquent leurs vie au moins cinq fois par ans » Déclara calmement Luna.

-Ha oui...Hm. ET alors?! Reprit Severus. Voilà justement pourquoi ils ne faut en aucun cas les exposer encore plus en danger!

-Ça te connais, toi, la fuite face au danger, hein Snivelus...

-Ça suffit! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas qu'on se dispute devant les enfants!

-Nan mais là, ça devient n'importe quoi...murmura Harry à Hermione.

Les deux hommes se tenaient maintenant face à face, leurs yeux lançant des Avada Kedavra.

-...Et ils se disent adultes...Soupira Hermione en tentant de séparer ses deux accompagnateurs. Allez, calmez vous, tous les deux! Vous savez, professeur, on commence à avoir l'habitude de vous voir vous disputer...

-...Je suis navré de devoir vous afficher ce spectacle pathétique, Miss. Mais tant que le grand Sirius Black n'aura pas un peu...évolué...je ne pense pas que nos relations puissent s'améliorer...

-On s'en fout, mais complètement. Trancha Drago.

-Neville * **cronch** * et si tu choisissais * **cronch** * la prochaine * **cronch** * attraction?

-Oui, d'accord, Ron.

-Alors si je comprend bien, moi, mon Indiana Jones tout le monde s'en fiche.

-Ton esprit de déduction est tout bonnement prodigieux, Black.

Sirius croisa les bras et partit bouder dans son coin, en grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-Vas -y Neville, l'encouragea Luna.

-Bon...Comme tout le monde veut faire quelque chose de calme...

-Non, pas moi! Cria Sirius.

-...Comme tous les gens sains d'esprit veulent faire quelque chose de calme...rectifia Severus.

-Alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose de pas trop loin d'ici, parce que, comme tout le monde le sait, Ma...

-Malefoy n'aime pas marcher, oui, on sait! Soupirèrent Harry, Ron, Hermione et Luna à l'unisson.

-Vous aussi vous n'aimeriez pas marcher si vous aviez grandit avec des porteurs!

-Écoute, Malefoy : Nous, on a grandit avec des voitures et on supporte très bien la marche..Non, moi je crois que t'aimes juste faire chier le monde...

-Ha non, Harry! Ne commence pas! L'interrompit Sainte-Hermione.

-....J'ai donc choisit cette attraction, poursuivit Neville, en montrant quelque chose sur la carte.

Tous se penchèrent pour mieux voir ce que cachait le gros doigt boudiné de Neville.

Ils lurent.

_Star Tour_.

...

...

...

Severus brisa le silence :

-....La prochaine fois que je déclare que se sont les enfants qui doivent choisir les manèges, étranglez moi, tuez moi, scalpez moi puis étouffez moi avec mes cheveux, mais s'il vous plaît : faites moi taire.

**A SUIVRE ! (je sais, ce chapitre est pas terrible, mais manque d'inspiration oblige....^^ Le prochain sera mieux, je pense...)**


	11. Perturbations et Emotions

**Bien, voici la suite, pour tout ceux qui ont survécu à l'ambiance un peu...disons.... « Disney Land » de Noël....Merci encore pour les reviews (je n'avais pas vu que je n'avais pas autorisé les anonymes à reviewer...erreur réparée! Donc, Anonymes ou pas, à vos claviers^^)**

**Je tenais aussi à préciser qu'il n'y aura pas de slash....justes certains petits clins d'oeil, comme la « scène de ménage » entre Sirius et Sev' dans le dernier chapitre, mais pas plus....désolée...(enfin ça dépend ....certains persos semblent vouloir que je me mette au slash...mais je saurais les en dissuader!^^)**

-Qu'est-ce que c'est _Star Tour_? Demanda Ron tout en finissant ses nuggets.

Hermione fit alors quelque chose de tout à fait inhabituel chez elle : elle réfléchit .

-Mhm...Si je me souviens bien...c'est un simulateur.

-Merci de nous avoir éclairer, Miss Granger, répondit Rogue d'un ton chargé d'ironie, comme il savait si bien le faire.

-...Pour faire simple, reprit la jeune fille sans prêter attention à son professeur, on entre dans une espèce de salle de cinéma décorée en navette spatiale. Puis, la salle se met à bouger avec le film, de sorte à ce que l'on se croit réellement dans le film...Cela simule un voyage spatial, d'où le nom de...

-Le nom de simulateur, merci beaucoup, Granger.

Hermione lança un regard mauvais à son professeur, furieuse d'avoir été interrompue. Ce à quoi Severus répondit par un large sourire sadique.

-Et c'est calme, _ça_? Demanda le blondinet d'un air arrogant.

-Bah, je dirais que ça dépend du film, répondit Luna en toute simplicité. Les regards fusèrent alors vers elle. Bah oui, continua-t-elle. Si le film, c'est Pinpin le lapin qui part cueillir des fleurs avec ses amis Coco l'asticot et Nanard le renard, il y a peu de chances que cela procure une quelconque sensation....

-A part peut-être un dégoût profond et une envie de suicide, déclara le Maître des Potions d'un ton totalement désinvolte.

-D'après ce que je lis sur le papier, ça m'a l'air d'une simple ballade dans l'espace, dit Harry. Je ne vois pas pourquoi un papier mentirait.

-Très bien alors, allons-y, conclut Ron.

Tous le suivirent, Sirius, toujours boudant, en traînant un peu la patte.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de _Star Tour, _anormalement déserte.

-Le point positif, c'est que cette fois, nous - enfin, _je_ - n'aurais pas besoin d'avoir recours à la magie pour éviter la file...constata Severus.

-Pfft! Cette attraction est tellement pourrie que personne ne prend la peine de la faire, pouffa Sirius.

-Ou peut-être tellement effrayante que personne n'a le courage de la faire...gémit Neville.

Dans un élan commun - et toujours sous les soupires boudeurs du grand et mature Sirius Black - la petite troupe s'engouffra dans l'attraction. Ils arrivèrent au bout de la file d'attente sans rencontrer un seul Moldu, et ce ne fut pas pour rassurer Neville et Ron.

-Ça sent le piège à plein nez! Ne cessait de répéter le rouquin. Ils nous font croire que c'est un truc tranquille, et qu'en plus y'a personne, et paf! Ils nous mettent dans un truc encore plus effrayant que Space mountain et la Tour de la Terreur réunis!

-...J'le sent pas. Murmurait Neville avec une certaine fatalité.

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a voulu faire ça, Neville, moi, je pense avoir assez exprimé mon opinion sur ce manège, pesta Sirius.

-De tout façons, maintenant c'est trop tard....Dit Harry en voyant arriver ce qu'il identifia comme un steward habillé en sapin de Noël.

-Bienvenue à bord de la navette, dit poliment le steward. Combien êtes vous?

-Vous savez compter, non? Répondit agressivement le jeune Serpentard.

-Je dis ça parce que la navette fonctionne par rangées de 8 passagers, reprit l'homme à la combinaison digne de Buzz l'éclair.

Luna regarda autour d'elle, et Rogue comprit que la jeune fille était en train de les compter.

-...C'est pas grave, on va se débrouiller...dit-elle.

Harry fut quelque peu étonné par la réponse de sa camarade.

-Pourquoi allons-nous nous « débrouiller », Luna?

-Le monsieur dit que ça marche par huit.

-....Mais on _est_ huit, imbécile! Rétorqua Drago.

-....Ha oui, c'est possible.

-C'est pas que « c'est possible », Lovegourde, c'est certain.

-Haha! Lovegourde! Bien trouvé, professeur.

-Merci, Drago, je fais de mon mieux pour me montrer désagréable.

Neville s'apprêta à défendre son amie, mais Hermione l'arrêta dans son élan.

-Nous serons donc huit, Monsieur, Dit-elle, les yeux toujours fixés sur Neville.

Le Steward leur indiqua donc leur place. A leur grand étonnement, la salle était pleine.

-C'est...comme si ils n'attendaient plus que nous pour partir...murmura Weasley.

-Pure coïncidence, grogna Sirius, en s'installant près de son filleul.

-Moi je vous le dis, ça sent le piè...HA!

-Qui y a -t- il _encore_, Weasley?

Cette fois, Rogue ne chercha même pas à cacher son irritation.

-C'est ma ceinture! Elle ne veut pas s'attacher!

-Ha, ça, c'est sûrement parce qu'elle vous a reconnu : elle s'est dit « et si j'embêtai Ronald Weasley, ça va être horripilant! » Ricana Severus.

-Aidez moi!

-Inutile de paniquer, Ronald. Les ceintures de sécurité, c'est comme les filets du diable : plus tu stresses...

-Ne commence pas à te moquer de moi, Hermione!

Severus lança un regard amusé à la brunette qui se trouvait à côté de lui...Elle savait plaisanter? Miss-je-sais-tout n'était peut-être pas une cause perdue....

-Mais aidez moiiii !!

Énervé par les cris du Griffondor, le Moldu qui se trouvait devant Ron se retourna et lui dit d'un ton assez sec :

-Tu la met pas dans le bon sens, regarde!

Il tendit les mains afin de tripoter la ceinture de Ron. Celui-ci s'emporta.

-Ça va! Je sais mettre une ceinture, merci!

Le Moldu, vexé, reprit sa position initiale.

-Vous êtes bien ingrat, Mr Weasley...

-Ho, vous, ça va! Occupez vous de vos...

Mais on ne su jamais de quoi Severus devait s'occuper, car le Steward responsable de l'attraction s'approcha de Ron, un sourire « Lockhart » aux lèvres.

-Vous avez des difficultés avec votre ceinture, monsieur?

Tandis que Harry réprimait un fou rire, Ron se contenta d'un petit « oui merci... ». Le problème fut réglé, et le steward annonça le décollage de la navette.

Le volet qui se trouvait à la place que devait occuper l'écran de cinéma se leva, et dévoila un petit robot. Ce dernier dit d'une voix métallique :

« Bonjour! Bienvenue à bord de notre navette à destination de la planète Andore! Pour beaucoup; c'est votre premier vol... »

-Et puis quoi encore?! Protesta Drago. Il sait le nombre de fois où je suis monté sur un balai?!

« Et, pour être franc, reprit le robot, c'est mon premier vol aussi.... »

-Tu parles, se dit Severus. Ça fait au moins vingt ans que cette attraction existe, vingt ans qu'il répète à tout le monde qu'il s'aggit de son premier vol...

-Il a dit que c'était son premier vol....grimaça Neville...Mr Black...Il a dit que...

-Ouais, ouais, j'ai entendu.

A l'évidence, l'ex détenu n'était ni enclin à la panique, ni à l'amusement. Il était mécontent d'être là, et comptait bien le montrer.

« Bien, reprit le robot, en route pour Andore! »

La salle fut prise d'une légère secousse. Harry et Drago sursautèrent en s'agrippant l'un à l'autre. Ils se relâchèrent aussitôt (j'ai dit, PAS DE SLASH! CONTROLEZ VOUS, UN PEU!). Luna gloussa devant la tête renfrognée de Ron qui disait qu'il les avait bien prévenu que ça sentait le coup fourré. Hermione regardait le ténébreux professeur qui se tenait à côté d'elle, semblant attendre quelque chose. Ce dernier avait l'air aussi motivé que si le film qu'on lui montrait était un documentaire sur le régime alimentaire des cacatoès.

La navette « décolla » donc du hangar dans lequel elle se trouvait, et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

La porte de sortie fermée.

La porte de sortie que le robot ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir.

La porte de sortie qu'ils défoncèrent magistralement.

Nouvelles secousses, plus violentes cette fois, qui sucitèrent les mêmes réactions. Le professeur Rogue s'étant enfin aperçu qu'il était observé par sa voisine de droite, se demanda ce que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout regardait exactement. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Hermione détourna innocemment les yeux vers le film, laissant un Severus bien perplexe.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par les cris de la belette qui lui servait de voisin de gauche. Il semblait hurler quelque chose comme « attention!! elles nous foncent dessus! ».

La navette fut à nouveau prise de secousses lorsqu'elle percuta de plein fouet le champs de météorites.

« Ne vous en faites pas, chers passagers, tout va bien! »

-Tout va bien?! Reprit Neville. J' aimerais bien savoir quand tout va mal, alors!

-Mais évidement que tout va bien Neville. Nous sommes dans un _simulateur_. Tout ceci est faux...soupira le clébard.

N'ayant pas suivi le film, Rogue sursauta devant la comète qui explosa devant eux. Il sentit alors une main douce et chaude agripper la sienne. Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de se demander si cette intrusion était agréable ou pas, Hermione retira sa main.

-Désolée, Professeur, dit-elle en rougissant. J'ai été prise de court.

Mais Rogue croyait autant aux dires de son élève qu'à un Lucius Malefoy déguisé en père Noël le jour de Pâques. Il se demandait même si la raison pour laquelle Granger le fixait autant depuis le début de l'attraction n'était pas d' attendre le moment propice où elle pourrait lui prendre la main...Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas?

« Oho. »

Cette fois, le professeur ne se laisserait pas surprendre : il ré-orienta toute son attention sur le petit robot.

« Nous sommes pris dans une embuscade! »

Effectivement, se tenaient devant eux plusieurs vaisseaux prêts à attaquer.

-Ouiiii! C'est comme dans _Star wars_! S'écria Luna.

-Heuuu...Ils leur arrive quoi, dans _Star Wars_? Bredouilla Neville à l'intention de Sirius.

-....

-Mr Black?

-....

-Sirius!

-....Rrrr...zzz...

-C'est pas vrai...Il s'est endormit! S'écria Harry.

-Réveille-le, Potter! Il fait peut-être un malaise!

-Nan! Si je le réveille, il va me taper!

Mais les violentes secousses qui faisaient trembler la navette empêchèrent Drago, Harry et Neville à continuer leur débat. Apparemment, ils étaient en train de se faire tirer dessus par les mystérieux vaisseaux.

-...Mais c'est pas vrai! On peut pas roupiller tranquille dans ce tas de ferraille?! Hurla Sirius, légèrement de mauvaise humeur suite à son réveil brutal.

« Ho non! Les freins sont cassés! »

-BAH REPARE LES! Hurla Drago de toutes ses forces, sous les « chuuuut » désapprobateurs du reste des autres « passagers ».

Bref, comme prévu, et après de nombreuses autres émotions, la navette arriva enfin à destination.

« Et bien merci d'avoir choisit notre compagnie, j'espère que, malgré les légères turbulances, vous avez fait bon voyage, et... »

-Oui, c'est ça, Ciao...grogna Sirius en se détachant.

-Ron! Dépêche toi!

-Hermione! Ma ceinture est de nouveau coincée!

Mais Ron réussit curieusement à se détacher lorsque le Steward commença de nouveau à s'approcher de lui. Il quitta alors son siège aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, et Hermione pu entendre un léger « 'va pas r'commencer à me faire chier avec ces « vous avez des difficultés avec votre ceinture »... ».C'est donc en riant qu'elle s'approcha à son tour de la sortie. Elle fut immédiatement refroidie par le regard glacial de Severus, qui avançait au rythme de la BO de _Star_ _wars_ (vous savez, quand Dark Vador arrive ^^) qui retentissait dans les couloirs de la sortie.

-J'ose espérer que ce qui c'est passé toute à l'heure n'était qu'un facheux incident, Granger...

Les yeux de Rogue, aussi noirs que les mains d'un ramoneurs, encrés dans ceux de la jeune Griffondor, l'empêchèrent de répondre.

-...Êtes-vous subitement devenue muette ou avez-vous finit par comprendre que lorsque l'on a rien d'intéressant à dire, il vaut mieux se taire?

Encore plus que la couleur, l'intensité du regard de son professeur lui clouait les lèvres. Elle ne le regardait pas : elle se noyait complètement dans ses yeux.

Dans un claquement de langue, Rogue se résigna à tourner les talons, laissant là une Hermione Granger bien tourmentée....

**A SUIVRE ! ^^ (je vous le promet, ça ne va pas tomber dans le sentimentalisme à deux sous : je DETESTE ça...)**


	12. Memories

**Que dire...a part, merci encore pour vos reviews qui me motivent beaucoup. Un petit coucou à tous ceux qui nous ont rejoint en route! ****Et sinon...Mhm...pour les couples, on verra...Ce chapitre en tout cas n'a rien de romantique. Je n'en dis pas plus. J'espère simplement que je ne vais pas vous décevoir (rappelons pour vos cerveaux embrumés que le genre de cette fic est « humour/parodie », donc à prendre à la légère...et moi je devrais me rappeler de ne pas charrier mes reviewers....)...Et...Ha oui! Bienvenue aux anonymes!**

Il était déjà seize heures de l'après midi, et, par cette belle journée d'été, le soleil semblait encore à son zénith, surplombant majestueusement les jardins de Disney Land.

Partout, on pouvait voir la joie, les rires et le bonheur des enfants et de leur parents....Partout? Non! Un petit groupe composé de jeunes - et moins jeunes - sorciers résiste encore et toujours à la guimauve Disney...

-....Rappelez moi comment nous en sommes arrivés là? Grogna Severus en sortant d'une attraction nommée « la rivière enchantée ».

-Punaise! Moi qui croyait avoir fait le pire avec Star Tour, là, faut dire que ce manège a dépassé les bornes des limites! Renchérit Black.

-Je suis désolé...murmura Ron, _la rivière enchantée_....ça avait l'air bien...

-Et calme, surtout...continua Neville, encourageant son poltron d'ami.

-Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça ne nous a pas enchanté! Haha!

-C'est pas drôle, Malefoy. Dit Harry d'un ton qu'il voulu cassant (ce dont il était incapable).

-Je savais qu'on aurait pas dû laisser à Weas-laid le choix de l'attraction, continua Drago. Il a fallu qu'il choisisse le truc le plus pourrit du parc!

-Calme toi, Malefoy...Ronald ne savait pas...Dit calmement Luna.

-Ose dire que j'ai tord, Loufoca! Une attraction où l'on reste bêtement sur un bateau humide et sale!

-Un bateau qui avance à 0,75 Km.h, rythmé par l'instrumentale des chansons Disney...même pas le truc avec les paroles que Severus se fait une joie de retenir pour nous, non, une _instrumentale_! VA CHANTER UNE INSTRUMENTALE! Rajouta Sirius.

-Je peux toujours la "HmHmer" déclara simplement Severus.

-Non, merci, pour le bien de tous et du soleil, tu arrête de chanter, de siffler, de "Hmhmer" ou même de penser, c'est clair?!

-Pour penser, je ne sais pas....il faudrait qu je m'appelle Sirius Black ou Harry Potter pour être capable de ne pas pener.

-Encore, reprit Harry en ignorant les remarques acides de son prefesseur, avec les poupées qu'on a faites ce matin, au moins il y avait un truc à voir...là...

-Rien. Que dalle. _Noooothing_. Continua Patmol, juste des espèces de maquettes...

-Je croyais que c'était des maisons miniatures...déclara pensivement Luna.

Sirius décida de ne pas prêter attention à la remarque ô combien intelligente de Lovegood, et fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompue.

-Mais c'est pas le pire! Non! Il y a pire! Biiiiien bien pire....

-Oui, merci, Mr Black, coupa Malefoy, nous aussi nous étions dans ce foutu bateau...et on sait très bien que ce put...crétin de bateau est resté coincé tous les cinq mètres!

-Total pour une attraction de gamins qui devait durer à peine cinq minutes, ça nous a prit trois quart d'heures...soupira Neville.

Le silence ce fit dans le groupe, tous regardant Ron avec une certaine rancoeur.

-....Mais....on a quand même rigolé, non? Demanda le concerné. C'est vrai, quoi...Harry, tu te rappelle du gars de l'attraction avec un cheveu sur la langue qui nous disait de bien garder bras et jambes à l'intérieur du bateau?

-Tss...Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, ce Moldu...Qu'on partait botter les fesses de Voldemort, Lucifer, Mr Burns et Hitler en même temps ou quoi? Sans blague, on a juste passé trois heures dans une barque!

-...Et tu te rappelles quand Neville et Luna ont commencé à se faire la chanson _ce rêve bleu_ en duo pour passer le temps?

-Aidés par l'instrumentale! Rajouta Sirius. (C'est qu'il y tenait à son instrumentale.)

-Je crois que le pompon, ça a été quand on nous a dit de ne « surtout pas descendre du bateau » pendant la panne...c'est vrai qu'on courrait un risque enooorme si par mégarde on était tombés dans les deux malheureux centimètres d'eau de cette saleté de rivière! Grogna Drago.

-Et encore...on aurait même pas eu à foutre les pied dans l'eau : la rive était même pas à un pied de nous, conclu Sirius.

Ron avait l'air d'avoir passé la nuit avec des Accromentules, tant il semblait misérable. Et le fait de voir Drago Malefoy, un air menaçant au visage, s'approcher de lui n'arrangea rien :

-Donc, pour faire court, Weasley, la prochaine fois que tu l'ouvre...ne serait-ce que pour émettre une suggestion.... Je te perce le ventre avec ma baguette et je t'étrangle avec tes tripes, c'est clair?

-Bon, si je vous dérange, vous le dites.

-Tu nous dérange.

-Merci, Black.

-De rien, Servilo.

-Bref....Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question....quoique je m'entonne qu'une certaine Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne se soit pas encore précipité pour me répondre...

Personne n'avait ignoré le fait qu' Hermione n'avait plus prononcé mot depuis leur sortie de _Star_ _Tour, _mais ils étaient également tous au courant qu'il fallait mieux laisser la Griffondor tranquille lorsqu'elle n'avait pas le moral. Même Severus et Drago le savait.

-Quelle était votre question, professeur? Demanda Luna pour briser ce silence gênant.

-Je vois que vous êtes tous très attentifs...je me demandais en début de chapitre comment nous en étions arrivés là...je veux dire à nous trouver à la sortie d'une attraction qui consiste à rester bloqué dans une barque humide et a écouter Lovegourde et Londuba s'égosiller sur des chansons pour morveux...

Comme si il avait l'intention de faire chier Severus, Sirius se mit « involontairement » à fredonner _it's a small world._

_-_C'est bon, Black. Ta petite plaisanterie digne de l'individu doté d'un QI de vif d'or que tu es ne fait plus rire personne...je suis sûr que même les lecteurs s'en sont lassés.

Voyant que Sirius avait cessé, Rogue afficha un rictus suivit d'un petit ricanement sarcastique.

Il reprit :

-Doooonc....quelqu'un peut me résumer les évènements qui se sont déroulés entre notre voyage spatial et notre petite virée en « rivière » ?

Comme personne ne daignait prendre la parole, Harry leva la main.

-Pour l'amour de Lil...de Merlin! Potter, nous ne sommes pas en classe!

Il regara Harry avec pitié.

-...Mais puisque c'est rarissime de vous voir respecter une consigne, je vous accorde la parole.

-...Trop gentil, professeur...dit sarcastiquement Harry. Alors, si je me souviens bien, après _Star_ _Tour_, C'est Sirius qui a choisit l'attraction.

Ha oui. Severus se souvenait très bien avec quelle maturité Sirius s'était auto-proclamé choisisseur de la prochaine attraction, pour reprendre ces termes. Il avait littéralement arraché la carte des mains du pauvre et malheureux petit Drago...

-Donne moi ça, la Larve! S'était écrié le grand et majestueux Sirius Black.

Drago avait été obligé de céder, et voilà comment ils s'étaient tous embarqué pour le manoir hanté, ou, comme il était nommé sur le plan, _the Phantom Manor_.

Bien sur, Weasley, Londuba et Drago étaient contre cette idée. Potter, comme a son habitude, avait suivi aveuglement son imbécile de parrain. Lovegood avait demandé si le fait que le manoir soit « en T » avait un quelconque rapport avec la structure du bâtiment. Quand a Granger, elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, ce qui était très étonnant chez Miss-Je-Suis-Toujours-Prête-A-Exprimer-Mon-Opinion.

Severus, il fallait dire les choses comme il fallait, s'en était foutu royalement : un manoir remplit de fantômes n'allait le changer que moyennement d'un château remplit de fantômes.

-....Ensuite, reprit Harry, nous sommes arrivés devant les portes du manoir...

Les portes du manoir...il fallait dire que c'était plutôt comique...

Il n'y avait miraculeusement eu aucune queue devant cette attraction, et Black s'était donc précipité devant les grandes portes délabrées de l'immense maison ,comme Dumbledore devant un saladier remplit d'esquimaux au citron.

Severus se souvenait alors de l'allure imposante du maître d'hôtel qui gardait les portes : encore plus intimidant que celui de la Tour de la Terreur.

-Heu...avait intelligemment bredouillé Black. C'est ici l'entrée de l'attraction?

Le majordome avait dû également trouvé la question de Black pertinente, puisqu'il disparût à l'intérieur du manoir, leur claquant les portes au nez.

-...Mais quel imbécile ce type! Avait aboyé le clébard. C'est pas possible d'être aussi crétin! Espèce de....

Il avait alors continuer a déversé un flot de jurons tous plus matures et recherchés les uns que les autres – Severus avait même crut entendre un « espèce de grand! » et un « t'es qu'un gros caca » - et, trop occuper à essayer de ne point tarir en éloges, Black n'avait pas appercu les regards alertés de Potter,Weasley et Londuba, qui, en bon Griffondor qu'ils étaient, lui faisaient signe de se retourner vers le même maître d'hôtel qui se trouvait derrière le Maraudeur.

Ce que Supercrétinus finit par faire.

-...L'entrée est effectivement ici, monsieur, avait dit froidement le Moldu.

Black, honteux et confus, jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrais plus...à jurer. (un peu paradoxal, non?)

-...Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène en vous enfermant derrière les portes pour ensuite les rouvrir, alors? Avait, très poliment, demandé Drago.

-Drago, que t'ai-je dit à propos des Moldus? Avait chuchoté Severus à son filleul.

-....Respecter leur coutumes et leurs rituels, même si ils me semblent idiots.

Severus avait alors fait signe à toute la troupe d'entrer dans le manoir. Même si il ne l'avouerait jamais...Merlin ce qu'il pouvait adorer son filleul!

-C'est vrai que c'était drôle! ria Luna. Je ne pensais pas qu'un homme pouvait déballer autant d'insultes en 15 secondes....il a probablement réalisé un record!

-....Tu es ironique, là, Luna? Demanda Sirius.

-Non, et je crois que c'est ça le pire, soupira Neville.

-...Enfin, après ça, c'est devenu beaucoup moins marrant....continua le Survivant.

-Ho, oui! Harry, continue l'histoire!

-Mais, Luna! Tu la connais déjà, l'histoire! Tu l'a vécue il n'y a même pas deux heures...s'écria Ron, incrédule.

-Oui, mais les lecteurs, eux, ne la connaissent pas...

-Et même qu'ils vont devoir attendre le prochain chapitre pour le savoir!

-.....Drago, Malefoy, tu es cruel.

-Je sais, Potter, je sais....

**BIEN, COMME L'A SI BIEN DIT DRAY.....A SUIIIVRE !**


	13. Fantômes et expressions

**Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre ait plu, vu qu'il est un peu différent des autres...celui ci est dans le même ton....so enjoy!**

**-**Bien, je peux continuer, Malefoy?

Drago lança un regard plein de fierté à Harry.

-Oui, vas-y....je crois que mon petit suspense a suffisamment fait son effet.

-Bon...j'en étais où....hm...ha oui. Nous venions donc de pénétrer dans le manoir...

-Après que Black se soit magistralement ridiculisé...

-Ce que tu viens de dire n'était pas utile, Servilus.

-Je crois que si. Je suis sûr qu'après plus d' une semaine sans lire cette merveilleuse et ô combien intéressante fiction, certains lecteurs au cerveau comment dire...un peu... « Black » ont sûrement dû oublié les évènements du précédent chapitre. Il est donc bon de leur en rappeler les meilleurs passages.

-Une intéressante quoi? Reprit Sirius tout étonné.

-Laisse tomber, Black. C'est au dessus de ton potentiel intellectuel.

Harry dû alors mettre toute sa force pour parvenir à contrôler son parrain.

-Sirius arrête!

-Nan! Ça fait 7 heures que je me retiens de l'cogner!

-Sirius! Il en vaut pas la peine!

-Considérant le fait que vous vous trouvez important, je prend ça comme un compliment Potter.

-Par l'arrière j'vais t'la faire bouffer ta baguette!! Hurla Black.

-Sirius! Ho, Ron aide moi!

-CA SUFFIT !

Le hurlement d'Hermione eut l'effet d'une bombe. Sirius cessa de se débattre et se calma instantanément.

Le silence tomba.

Tous les élèves ainsi que Severus regardèrent alors avec étonnement la jeune Griffondor, comme si ils la voyaient pour la première fois.

Hermione parut gênée. Elle toussota puis baissa la tête, d'un air confus.

-Heu...Bredouilla Harry après de longues minutes. Il faudrait peut-être mieux que je reprenne l'histoire.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête, consciente qu'elle venait de briser son propre silence, chose qu'elle s'était interdite depuis sa préédente conversation avec le professeur Rogue. Mais les disputes incessantes de ce dernier avec son ancien camarade de classe l'avaient fait sortir de ses gonds.

Harry continua donc son récit, récit qu'Hermione écoutait attentivement depuis le début.

Après avoir passé les grandes portes du manoir, ils étaient alors arrivés dans un grand hall, aux peintures inquiétantes et tapisseries délabrée. De vraies-fausses toiles d'araignée avaient été éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce. Bien qu'ils avaient tous connu bien pire, ils dûrent tous reconnaître que l'ambiance était franchement angoissante.

Hermione n'avait alors put s'empêcher de noter que Malefoy avait subitement perdu sa belle arrogance.

-Les Moldus n'ont vraiment aucun goût, avait constaté celui-ci en inspectant les lieux.

-Aahh...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a professeur?

-Tout s'explique...C'est donc de ce vieux manoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est inspiré pour recréer l'ambiance _glauque_ de son repère....Une vulgaire attraction Moldue...il baisse dans mon estime.**(1)**

-Que voulez vous dire, monsieur? Avait demandé ce pauvre Ron-Toujours-A-La-Masse.

Le professeur Rogue avait alors soupiré.

-Je veux dire que le repère de Lord Voldemort est la copie conforme du manoir dans lequel nous nous trouvons actuellement.

Avant que Ron ne put demander d'autres éclaircissements, le responsable de l'attraction leur avait donné l'ordre d'entrer dans une cabine d' ascenseur, l'accès aux wagons se faisant à l'étage inférieur.

Hermione n'avait put réprimer un sourire en voyant tous ses petits camarades déglutir en entrant dans la cabine.

-Heu...avait murmuré Neville, rassurez moi...ça va pas faire comme dans l'attraction de malade de toute à l'heure, hein?

-De toute évidence, non, Mr Londuba.

-Vous dîtes ça mais vous n'en êtes pas sûr vous même, professeur, avait ricané Harry.

Rogue avait alors lancé un regard des plus glacial à Harry, puis les portes de la cabines s'étaient fermées.

Comme Hermione s'y était attendu, rien de spécial ne se produisit dans l'ascenseur, mis a part une mise en scène pour le moins pitoyable. (Drago et Ron avaient pourtant failli faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'une voix cadavérique avait émané de Panoramix ne sait où.)

-...Vous n'avez pas peur, Londuba?

Neville, qui jusque là n'avait pas encore manifesté le moindre signe de peur (au grand étonnement d'Hermione) blêmit face au ténébreux professeur.

-P...Professeur Rogue...Vous savez tr...très bien que v...vous seul me-me-me faites p-p-p-eur. Bégaya Neville, toujours aussi effrayé par Rogue.

-...Vous imitez Quirrel à la perfection, Londuba.

Avant que le pauvre Neville ne se liquéfie de peur, les portes de la cabines s'ouvrirent, et tous les Poudlariens furent invités à descendre.

Ils s'étaient tous dirigés vers les wagons qui, comme l'avait annoncé la voix dans l'ascenseur, étaient sensés les « emmener au delà de leurs peurs les plus sombres. » Ce à quoi Harry et Rogue s'étaient empressés de répondre que si Voldemort se cachait dans ce manoir, ça se saurait.

-Les sièges ne peuvent comporter que deux personnes, avait sèchement annoncé un autre pseudo maître d'hôtel.

-Bon...alors on va pas y passer Halloween, Drago tu vas avec Potter – je n'ai que faire de vos protestations, n'oubliez pas que j'ai les pleins pouvoirs sur vous, hehe – Londuba avec Weasley...-vous pourrez ainsi vous rassurer...mutuellement....- Lovegourde avec Black....Quand à vous, Granger, vous viendrez avec moi.

Hermione avait alors aisément deviné que si le professeur exigeait sa compagnie, ce n'était sûrement pas pour se réfugier dans ses bras en cas de frayeur, à son grand désespoir.

_Il veut qu'on s'explique_ avait-elle pensé.

C'est donc à contre coeur qu'elle s'était dirigée vers son wagon.

-Chanceuse,va! Lui avait soufflé Ron. Tu sais combien je paierais pour voir un Rogue en panique?

La lionne n'avait prêté aucune attention à la remarque de son camarade, ayant préféré gagner la compagnie du maître de Potion.

Commença alors un parcours dans le noir, aussi effrayant qu'un lapin mangeant une carotte :

Des portes qui craquent,

Bâillement de Black.

Un démon vil,

Soupir de Neville.

Un grand « Haaaa! »,

Rire de Luna.

Pour résummer,

Tous se faisaient chier.**(2)**

-Je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyé de toute ma vie...pourtant je pensais avoir touché le fond en corrigeant vos copies parfaites et sans fautes dans lesquelles je ne peux mettre aucun commentaire acide.....de toute évidence, je m'étais trompé.

Hermione était demeurée silencieuse.

-Hm..

Nouveau silence de la part de la Griffondor.

-Miss Granger... j'aimerai éclaircir certaines choses...

-...

-Je vois...ouvrir votre bouche disproportionnée n'est pas amusant lorsque la parole vous est donnée...

-....

Le professeur, qui jusque là avait tenté de garder son calme, commença à s'emporter.

-Granger!J'ai le regret de vous informer que votre comportement puéril vérifie l'image que j'ai des rouges et or, à savoir qu'il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre...De plus....

**CLONG**

_Mesdames et Messieurs nous rencontrons actuellement quelques difficultés techniques...nous vous prions de bien rester assis durant..._

-N'y a -t – il pas ...UNE SEULE...attraction non susceptible de tomber en panne et de nous bloquer dans des situations stupides dans ce parc?...avait soupiré Severus avec lassitude.

-Allons, professeur, ce pourrait être bien...

Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une sorcière-automate sortit de la « porte » qui se tenait juste devant Hermione et Rogue.

**« HA!HA!HA! »** Avait fait la sorcière juste avant de se cacher de nouveau derrière la porte.

Les deux héros étaient restés plusieurs secondes à fixer le mur d'où venait de surgir la marionnette, incrédules.

**« HA!HA!HA! »** Avait de nouveau ricané la sorcière, répétant son précédant numéro.

-.... ....Ne ....Ne me dites pas qu'on va devoir subir cette pseudo-sorcière et son rire à la Bellatrix pendant tout le temps que va durer la panne?!

**« HA!HA!HA! »**

-....De toute évidence, si, Miss Granger.

**« HA!HA!HA! »**

Hermione soupira de lassitude en s'adossant à son siège.

-...Si je ne me trompe pas, miss...vous avez parlé...

**« HA!HA!HA! »**

-Observateur.

-Il le faut bien.

**« HA!HA!HA! »**

Soupir exaspéré des deux protagonistes.

-Allez vous me dire pourquoi ais-je dû attendre d'être coincé dans un manoir hanté en plastique qui donne de très mauvaises images des sorcières pour entendre le son de votre ô combien magnifique voix?

-...Professeur...

**« HA!HA!HA! »**

-Professeur, arrêtez.

-D'être sarcastique? Je ne peux pas.

Rogue la fixa intensément, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas.

-Vous ne comprenez donc pas? Finit par dire Hermione.

**« HA!HA!HA! »**

-J'avoue que la situation m'échappe. Et le bruit insupportable de cette marionnette ne m'aide pas à me concentrer.

-N'accusez pas la marionnette.

**« HA!HA!HA! »**

Ils sourirent.

-Bon...reprit Hermione en étouffant un rire léger. Je dois avouer que c'est agaçant.

-Agaçant est un doux euphémisme.

**« HA!HA!HA! »**

Hermione se reprit.

-Professeur...Je pense que je vous dois des explications, vis-à-vis de mon comportement dans _Star_ _Tour_.

**« HA!HA!HA! »**

-Calmez vous, Granger, avait dit Severus en voyant l'air exaspéré de son élève qui ne supportant plus d'être interrompu par des « HA!HA!HA! » Allez, calmez vous...Faites comme à la piscine : inspirez, expirez, inspirez...

-Professeur, je.... ... ..C'est quoi cette expression?

**« HA!HA!HA! »**

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Quelle expression?

- « Faites comme à la piscine ». C'est nuuuul!

-Peut-être que les joies de la natation ont échappé à votre esprit subtil, les veinardes....Le sport est bien la seule chose qui puisse se vanter d'être incomprise par Hermione Granger.

**« HA!HA!HA! »**

-Mais ne nous dispersons pas....que vouliez vous me dire, Granger.

-Que...tout à l'heure...si...si j-j-j-je vous ai p-pris la main....

-J'ignorais que le bégaiement était si contagieux...pire que la grippe A, avait constaté Severus, plus pour lui même.

-Et Bien voilà...je me lance :

« je**HA!**vo**HA!**us**HA!**ai**HA!**me! »

-....Pardonnez moi...je n'ai pas comprit ce que vous disiez...

-Et bien, je...

**« HA!HA!HA! »**

-Okay, cette fois, c'est marre.

Hermione avait alors sortit sa baguette, et d'un geste rageur, fit exploser la pauvre sorcière.

-....Pour une fois que vous faites quelque chose d'utile, avait dit Rogue, pas étonné le moins du monde par l'action de son élève.

-DONC. Je disais....je disais....Ha oui....

Hermione planta ses yeux dans ceux de Severus.

-Professeur Rogue....Je vous-

**CLONG**

-MAIS PUTAIN IL POUVAIT PAS REDEMARRER DEUX SECONDES PLUS TARD?!

_L'attraction Phantom Manor vous remercie de votre patience, et vous souhaite une bonne fin d'attraction._

-Bonne fin d'attraction mon CUL OUI !

-M...Mis Granger, calmez vous.

Hermione, qui avait momentanément oublié la présence de son professeur, s'était alors rassise, légèrement gênée.

-..Je..désolée professeur...j'ai perdu mon sang froid.

-Il fallait bien qu'un jour vous aussi goûtiez à « la magie de Disney » qui nous fait tous un peu perdre notre self-contrôle.

-Mais cette cruche d'automate, là aussi! Je crois que ça a vraiment été la cerise sur le pompon!

Severus n'avait pu s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rictus.

_« La cerise sur le pompon » _pensa -t-il_ et elle ose critiquer MES expressions? Comme dirait Lovegood, c'est le char hanté qui se fout de l'hôpital..._

Ils tentèrent alors tous deux de profiter de la fin de l'attraction. Mais comme il s'ennuyait mortellement, Severus essaya de réengager la conversation, sans succès.

Granger s'était de nouveau renfermé sur elle même, sans doute trop honteuse de son « pétage de câble ».

Enfin, ENFIN après de longues minutes qui parurent l'âge de Dumbledore à tout le monde, ils étaient tous descendu de l'attraction.

-Qu'en as-tu pensé, Neville, demanda Luna.

-.....FATAL.

-FATALISSIMO, rajouta Ron, des cernes encadrant ses yeux.

-Ouep, et si Ron a trouvé ça chiant, ne me demande même pas moi ce que j'en ai pensé...

-Au moins, vous ne vous êtes pas endormit cette fois-ci Mr Black, avait dit Neville.

-Non mais je t'explique : Ce truc était tellement chiant que même mon nerf qui ordonne à mon cerveau de passer en mode « sommeil » a pas eu la foi pour faire son boulot. Et oui, j'ai un cerveau, avait-il ajouté en voyant la bouche de Severus s'ouvrir, prête à cracher son venin.

-Hmm...soupira la blonde. Et vous, les garçons? Vous avez l'air bien euphoriques...

En effet, Drago et Harry semblaient avoir noué avec l'amitié durant le temps restés ensemble.

-C'était juste génial! Comme on avait rien à faire et qu'on se faisait chier, on a commencé à bavarder!

-Oui, j'aurais jamais pensé qu'un sang mêlé autre que mon parrain puisse avoir antant de conversation, hein Harry!

-Oui...Hihihihi! Tu te rappelles quand t'as cru que la momie allait de tomber dessus?

-Ho oui...Hahahaha!

-Hey! Racontez nous au lieu de vous marrer comme des marabouts en manque de fraise **(3)**! Avait dit Luna, la seule non étonnée par la nouvelle amitié de Drago et Harry.

-Vas-y...heheheh! Raconte-leur, Drago.

-Non, non, toi, vas-y Harry!

-Non, j'insiste, c'est ton histoire! Avait reprit Harry, un peu plus agacé.

-Mais je ne vais pas te gâcher ce plaisir...je sais à quel point tu aimes raconter des histoires...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Malefoy?

-Qu'entre ton pseudo-retour du seigneur des ténèbres et tous les autres trucs, tu dois être sacrément bon conteur, Potter.

-Retire ça tout de suite, espèce de...

-Woah. Déjà vu. Avait soupiré Rogue.**(4)**

A partir de ce moment, Drago et Harry avaient reprit leurs habituelles disputes....

-Et c'est là que le professeur Rogue a choisit d'intervenir, poursuivit Harry, toujours dans son récit...Je crois n'avoir rien oublié d'important jusque là. Quelqu'un a quelque chose à rajouter?

-Oui, dit Drago. T'étais obligé de rappeler le moment où on était presque (il déglutit) amis?

Harry lança un regard noir à Drago. Car, au plus profond de lui, il dût admettre que ce court instant éphémère de trêve entre lui et son éternel rival était ce qui lui avait semblé le pus important...

**A SUIVRE !**

**(1): Merci à Severus Rogue ! ^^**

**(2): Si vous en avez d'autres, (des rimes dans ce genre)....bah...Review! Ça m'intéresse!**

**(3): Sérieux...j'ai déconné avec cette expression...mais d'où je sort ça?**

**(4):Je recommande à tous ceux qui comprennent pas trop mal l'anglais de foncer sur Youtube voir « a very Potter musical » c'est juste excellent. Et Rogue sort cette réplique un moment, et ça m'a fait tombé par terre (l'intonation, l'accent british, le contexte, et tout)...bref.**


	14. Le Train de la Mine

**Merci aux reviews et bienvenus aux nouveaux! (suh-rry rien à dire...)**

-Bon, Potter, maintenant qu'on s'est bien fait chier à t'écouter nous raconter des trucs qu'on a fait y'a même pas une heure, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu demandes, Malefoy? J'ai déjà choisi une attraction. J'ai DEJA donné, merci.

-T..Tout le monde a choisi, non? Demanda Neville, bien qu'il connaissait la réponse.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Drago et Sirius levèrent tous le nez en l'air en sifflotant, l'air de rien, devant le regard perplexe de Severus.

-...Déjà que vous n'avez pas l'air intelligents au naturel, vous êtes en train d'aggraver votre cas, siffla le professeur.

-C'est à dire, que...

Le professeur leva un sourcil.

-Oui, Black?

-Comment dire...il se trouve que tout le monde s'est déjà porté volontaire au moins une fois pour choisir une attraction...

-PARFAIT! S'exclama Rogue en claquant dans ses mains. Bon, bah on rentre, alors...

-Tout le monde....sauf toi.

Le Maître des Potions fit volte face, regardant son collègue d'un air ahurit.

-...Pardon? Tu veux que _moi_, je désigne une attraction?

-Laissez mr Black, dit Ron, jamais il ne choisira un manège, sauf si y'en a un qui s'appelle « Les 1001 souffrances de Harry Potter and Friends »...

-Si seulement....soupira Severus.

-Professeur, vous n'avez pas le choix! Dit Harry sans s'occuper de la dernière remarque de Rogue. Allez-y, qu'on en finisse!

Devant les regards implorants de ses élèves, Severus se résigna. Il arracha le plan des mains de Londuba et le parcouru des yeux.

-...Mh...ça on a déjà fait...ça c'est nul,......nul,.....nul,.....ça Weaslaid va nous faire de l'hyperventilation,....ça Potter fait pas la taille limite.....Bon...disons qu'on est partis pour le « Tain de la Mne ».

-WOO! Excellent choix, Servilus! Tu m'étonne!

-J'espère que c'est pas le même train qu'on a pris toute à l'heure! Siffla Drago.

En effet, afin de se rendre au manoir hanté alors qu'ils étaient du côté de Space Mountain, c'est à dire à l'extrême opposé, Drago avait eu l'idée, au lieu de marcher, de prendre le train qui fait le tour du parc.

-Sauf qu'on a en gros attendu trois quart d'heures que le train arrive, puis on a dû faire 20 minutes de queue, sans oublier l'arrêt de quinze minutes à chaque station...en fait si je me souviens bien, on a mis environ 1h30 pour aller de Star tour à Phantom Manor...grogna Ron.

-Total on aurait mieux fait de marcher. Conclu fermement Neville.

-Ce train ci n'a rien à voir avec celui de toute à l'heure, Malefoy. C'est un peu comme Space Mountain, mais à l'extérieur et sans les loopings, déclara Luna. Et en plus cette fois,on sera dans une vraie montagne!

-Ouais, une vraie montagne en plastique.

Sur cette superbe réplique Malefoyienne, la petite troupe se dirigea vers le Tain de la Mne. Le paysage, bien que faux, qui s'étendait alors devant eux leur offrait une vue magnifique sur les montagnes et les canyons du far west. Ils se seraient vraiment cru revenir à l'époque des films spaghettis.

-Des films quoi? Demanda Ron que le mot « spaghetti » avait sorti de sa torpeur.

-THE VIEW IS GORGEOUS ! S'exclama Luna, d'un cri qui venait du fond du coeur.

-Miss Lovegood, vous ne pouvez pas faire comme tout le monde et vous exprimer en français?

-Mais...professeur...nous sommes anglais!

-....Mouais...mais là c'est une fic en français. Donc on va supposer que nous nous sommes tous subitement mis à l'apprentissage du français, et que nous sommes tous bilingues.

-Okay! Alors maintenant, je décide que....cette fic est en espagnol! S'écria Sirius, fier de lui.

-Sirius Black, eres un hombre muuuy stupido! Dijo Severus.

-Hehe es divertido! Ahora, es una fic en...Ingles!

-Okay, That's it! Now Black, you will re put this story in the correct language! Screamed Severus.

-...Ah...all right... This fic is in french...right....NOW!

-Putain c'était trop chiant, dit Ron d'un ton très catégorique.

-Je tiens à dire aux lecteurs qui ne parlent ni anglais, ni espingouin que la conversation ci-dessus était absolument inintéressante et pas importante pour l'histoire, et que personne ne va donc se donner la peine de la traduire. Ouvrez plutôt un dictionnaire...vous savez, le gros bouquin où y'a pleins de mots et que la plus part des gens utilisent pour caler le pied d'une table? Trancha Severus.

-Celui là? Demanda Luna en sortant un livre super épais.

-...Non, Lovegourde...ça, c'est Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix.

La jeune fille s'empressa de le jeter aussi loin que possible, un air franchement dégoûté au visage.

-Professeur, demanda Harry, perplexe...comment avons-nous pu parler d'autres langues, alors que je ne sais parler qu'anglais?

-Je vais vous répondre ce que répondent généralement les gens qui travaillent ici lorsqu'on leur pose une question à laquelle ils n'ont pas la réponse... : C'est la magie de Disney!Wéé !

-BON! ON VA LA FAIRE CETTE ATTRACTION, OUI OU MERDE?!

Ils décidèrent tous d'obéir au ton autoritaire de Malefoy, et se précipitèrent vers l'entrée. Leur euphorie les quitta lorsqu'ils virent les 120 minutes d'attente affichées sur le panneau d'information.

-Je crains que nous ne devions faire la queue, dit Rogue. Je n'ai plus suffisamment de magie pour de nouveau réaliser mon sortilège.

Ils s'engouffrèrent donc donc dans la file d'attente, sans grande motivation.

-A mon avis, ce ne peut pas être pire que dans les bureaux de poste Moldus. C'est mon père qui m'a raconté ça. Il paraît que leur administration est vraiment pourrie. Il m'a même dit que ce n'était pas rare de faire 5 heures de queue pour rien, les Moldus de trompant souvent de file. Certains sont même devenus fous!

-Weasley, c'est moi qui vais devenir fou si tu la ferme pas de suite!....P'tain ça fait combien de temps qu'on fait la queue, là?

-Quatre minutes je crois...peut-être cinq....Cinq et demi à tout casser, dit Neville.

-Je déteste ce genre de file d'attente en serpentin, pesta Harry. On a toujours l'impression qu'au prochain virage, c'est bon on est arrivés...ET bah non! PAF! Encore 46 mètres de queue!

Drago soupira.

-...J'ai une idée.

Il prit sa respiration, ouvrit grand la bouche et hurla :

-J'AI LA GRIPPE A !!!

En deux secondes top chronos, tous les Moldus qui faisaient gentiment la queue sortirent de l'attraction comme si leur vie en dépendait, dans le cohue et la précipitation.

Tous regardèrent Drago avec un étonnement non dissimulé. Ce dernier bombait le torse d'une allure importante, fier de sa prestation.

-Je savais pas que les sorciers étaient au courant des maladies Moldues?

-Réfléchi, Potter...Tu crois vraiment que comme est sorciers, on peut pas tomber malade? Renchérit Drago en avançant vers les wagons du train.

-Enfin, félicitation, Drago...Vous avez été très...intelligent.

Drago dévisagea son parrain.

-...Je n'étais pas ironique, là.

-....Ha oui! Excusez moi...merci !...Fiou...Faut le préciser quand vous faites un compliment et qu'il est sincère...c'est rare!

-Je n'y manquerai pas, la prochaine fois...dit-il dans un rictus. Et à son tour, il s'approcha d'un des wagons.

Mais au moment où ils voulurent prendre place à bord, ils furent stoppés par la responsable de l'attraction, déguisée en Calamity Jane. (ou quelque chose comme ça.)

-Je suis désolée, mais nous avons un...

-Laissez moi deviner, murmura Rogue d'un ton très menaçant, et en usant de tout son sang froid pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère...vous avez un..._problème technique_, c'est ça?

-Heu...Oui.

Severus ferma les yeux, puis essaya de se calmer en prenant de grandes inspirations. De toute évidence, il était au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Quoi? Demanda Drago. Vous voulez dire....c'est pour ça que les gens sont partis?

-Oui...pour quoi d'autre?

-Heu...répondit-il embarrassé.

-Ha! C'est vous qui avez hurlé « j'ai la grippe A » ?

-Ouais, c'est lui, dit Ron histoire de bien enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

-Mais mon pauvre garçon! Plus personne n'a peur de la grippe! Maintenant, c'est du vaccin que tout le monde a peur, voyons! Vous auriez eu plus d'effet si vous aviez hurler « DEGAGEZ J'AI UNE SERINGUE REMPLIE DE SERUM ANTI H5N1 » !

-Tu le sauras, la prochaine fois, Malefoy, dit Luna en lui tapotant l'épaule.

-...Mais heu....n'empêche que j'avais eu une bonne idée, non? Murmura le blond en pleurnichant.

-Ne pleure pas, Drago, reptit Luna...Allez, pense à un quelque chose de positif.

-Oui, Drago, dit Severus qui avait reprit son calme, je ne sais pas...imaginez vous sur une planète...

-Oui...

-...Déserte...sans Potter...

-Oui...

-...Sans Weasley....

-Oui!

-...Que vous, vous.....et vous.....

-OUIIII !!! Cria -t- il en brandissant son poing. MARS, MARS MARS! ME VOILAAA !!

Et, tandis que Severus éclatait de rire sous les regards lassés des autres, Drago s'en alla d'un pas décisif...nul ne su où...

**A SUIVRE !**


	15. Rires diaboliques, première

**Allez! Comme vos super reviews m'ont boosté, je poste le chapitre 15 ! (Et aussi parce que j'ai hâte de commencer une autre fic, celle là commençant à me lasser...) ENJOY !**

Le petit groupe de sorcier marchait d'un pas assuré le long des magnifiques jardins Disney. Le jaune orangé du soleil couchant contrastait merveilleusement avec le rose bonbon du château de la Belle au Bois Dormant.

Ils étaient tous de nouveau au complet, après avoir retrouvé Drago perché sur le toit du restaurant « Planète Hollywood ». Severus avait dû user de tout son pouvoir de persuasion pour parvenir à faire descendre son filleul, qui avait pris les recommandations du maître des potions à la lettre, lorsqu'il lui disait de s'exiler sur une planète déserte.

-Severus, maintenant qu'on a réussit à retrouvé ta _larve_, tu peux re-choisir une attraction, vu que la dernière était...impraticable.

-Oui, d'accord, pas de problème, je vais... (il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre) Ho! Ho mais ça alors, c'est dommaaaage ! Il est déjà 17h30! Et moi qui avait promis au directeur de revenir avant la nuit...Rhoo..je crains que nous devions rentrer...Ho...Ho non,c'est bête...Je suis _vraiment_ désolé.

-Ça va, ça va, épargnez nous votre ironie maladive, okay? Déclara le binoclard.

-Ho non...on ne peut vraiment pas rester encore un peu?

Severus se mit alors à la hauteur de Luna.

-Vous pouvez me croire, Lovegood, ça vous fait plus de mal qu'à moi...

-Allez viens, Luna. Regagnons nos balais, dit Neville en prenant son amie par le bras, tandis que celle-ci retenait ses larmes.

Et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago suivirent leurs camarades, une pointe de tristesse dans l'âme (si si, même Drago!)

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, pas vrai? Demanda Sirius en se rapprochant de Severus.

-De quoi?

-De faire du mal aux gens.

Le maître des potions fit mine de réfléchir.

-Hm...Non.

Sirius soupira et emboîta le pas des enfants.

-Non, attend! S'exclama Rogue.

Sirius se retourna.

-.... ...Heu, si...si en fait je peux pas m' empêcher de faire du mal aux gens. On y va?

Et Severus passa devant le nez de Sirius, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. L'ex prisonnier le suivit à son tour, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ricaner : Ah ce bon vieux Servilus, même lui, le grand Sirius Black ne pourra jamais le changer!

-On a vraiment passé une bonne journée, dit Harry à Ron de son côté.

-Mouaip ! J'ai jamais mangé d'aussi bonnes nuggets. Dommge que le ticket d'entrée coûte aussi cher...

-Tu plaisante, on est venus gratos!

Avant que Ron n'ai pu renchérir, une magnifique et alléchante pomme d'amour apparue sous le nez du Survivant.

-Tu veux une pomme d'amour, petit? Demanda d'une voix glaciale un homme tout de noir vêtu, portant une capuche qui cachait entièrement son visage.

_Bizarre_, se dit Harry_ j'ai déjà entendu cette voix sifflante quelque part...bof...il me propose une pomme d'amour gratuite, il peut pas être méchant!_

C'est donc en faisant preuve d'une intelligence qui lui était propre que The-Boy-Who-Lived accepta le présent de l'homme.

Il rapprochait alors dangereusement la friandise de sa bouche. Au moment où il était sur le point de croquer la pomme, Ron la lui arracha des mains.

-Mais ça va pas!!

L'homme en noir soupira de rage, tandis que le balafré regardait son ami avec curiosité.

-Harry, combien de fois je t'ai dit : ne mange pas la nourriture qui vient d'inconnus.... donne la plutôt à Ron!

-Ron!

Harry reprit son dû, sous un regard noir et Snapien de son meilleur ami.

-Je ne vais pas la manger....j'ai pas faim de toute façon.

Nouveau soupir rageur de l'inconnu, qu'aucun des deux amis ne remarqua.

-Regarde là...dit Harry en montrant Hermione du regard, Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais elle a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette...peut-être qu'une friandise lui remontera le moral...

-Hey! HEY!Cria Ron à l'adresse de son ami qui se dirigeait déjà vers la jeune fille, Moi non plus je suis pas dans mon assiette, Ok? On quitte Disney land! Je suis triste! Je mérite une pomme d'amour!

-Tiens, Mione.

La jeune Griffondor adressa un faible sourire à son ami, avant d'accepter son présent.

Suivit alors une superbe scène au ralentit, entre le moment où Hermione entra en possession de la pomme et le moment où le fruit entra en contact avec ses dents trop en avant.

Comme tout le monde s'y était attendu, au moment même où Hermione croqua dans le fruit défendu, elle s'écroula à terre, évanouie.

-Hermione! Crièrent les Griffondor, comme si bramer comme des lamas en colère allait la réveiller.

-MWAHAHAHA!!

L'homme enleva alors sa capuche. Et quelle surprise...

-VOLDEMORT! S'écria Harry. Je savais bien que cette voix de serpent m'était familière...

-MAIS QUI D'AUTRE PEUT PARLER COMME UN SERPENT, ABRUTIT ! Hurla Drago.

-Ha bah super. Il manquait plus que lui, déclara Rogue dans une grande lassitude.

-ET oui, MWAHAHAHA! Je suis sûr que vous ne vous y attendiez pas! MWHAHAHA!

-C'est obligé le rire diabolique, là? Demanda Drago.

-Heu..non...mais je trouvait que ça faisait classe... ...BERF on s'en fout. Car mon plan diabolique a enfin aboutit!! J'ai enfin tué Hermione Granger!! MWAHAHAHA!

-Heu...Votre plan, c'était pas de tuer Harry? Demanda innocemment Luna.

-Si mais j'ai dû changer mes plans au moment où c'est la Sang-De-Bourbe qui a croqué dans la pomme...

-Diabolique, en effet, dit Sirius.

-Wow,wow, WOW! Vous avez pas entendu?

Tous regardèrent Ron comme si il était dingue de paniquer devant le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

-Il dit qu'il a tué Hermione!

(...)

-Hermione! Morte! A pu !

-Hooo non! Hermione! Pleura Harry qui venait juste de s'en rendre compte.

Harry, Ron, Neville et Luna se précipitèrent au chevet de leur amie mourante.

-MWAHAHAHA!

-Ho, c'est bon, c'est pas drôle, on pleure là! Un peu de compassion! S'indigna Neville.

-Pardon.

-Ho non...Mais sans dec', Maître! Vous pouviez pas la tuer un autre jour? Je suis responsable d'elle, là! Dumbledore va me tuer!

-Désolé, Sssssséverussss. Mais comme j'étais moi même en vacances à Disney Land , c'était l'occasion à na pas rater.

-Comment? Dit Rogue dans une pose dramatique, Vous êtes ici depuis plusieurs jours? C...Comment est-ce possible?

-J'ai pris....(il prit son inspiration) le passe DEUX JOURS !! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Vous...vous n'êtes pas humain...

-MWAHAHAHA!

-Deux jours...ici...n'importe qui en mourrait...

-Et laisse moi te dire autre chose : C'est moi qui suis responsable de tous vos problèmes techniques! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça vous a apporté de faire ça, demanda Drago.

-Rien du tout! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Ho le pourri! S'exclama Severus.

-Monsieur Vous-Savez-Qui? Dit Luna en tirant sur la robe du Dark Lord.

-Tu peux m'appeler Voldemort, tu sais. Les gens m'appellent « Vous-Savez-Qui » parce qu'ils ont peur que j'apparaisse devant eux si ils disent mon nom. Mais je suis déjà devant toi. Donc je ne peux pas plus apparaître...à moins bien sûr que je disparaisse et que je réapparaisse, mais ça serait une pure perte de temps.

-...Oui....Heu..n'y a-t-il pas un moyen de la faire revenir?

-Si!

-Pourquoi vous nous le dite? Demanda Sirius, méfiant.

-Parce que si je ne vous le dit pas maintenant, vous allez chercher un moyen de la réanimer, ça va prendre 14 chapitre, et au final, vous allez quand même trouver. Donc autant éviter à l'auteur de se fatiguer pour rien.

-Bon, bah crachez le morceau, alors!

-Doucement, Ssssssseverussssss. Je ne vous le dirais que si Potter gagne un duel contre moi.

-Hors de question!

-Ssssssseverusssss....Tu n'es pas obligé de jouer les gentils....Tout le monde sait que tu déteste Harry Potter.

-Peut-être, mais j'ai déjà une demi-morte sur les bras. Si en plus, je ramène le petit chouchou de Merlin l'Enquiquineur dans une pierre tombale, autant vous annoncer ma trahison tout de suite.

-Trahison?Demanda Voldemort.

-Trahison? Se reprit Severus. Qui a dit Trahison? J'ai pas entendu le mot trahison, et toi, Black?

-Vas te faire foutre.

-Vous voyez? Reprit-il en haussant les épaules. Pas de mot trahison!

-Mhm...

-Quoiqu'il en soit, se reprit Rogue, Je ne laisserai pas Potter se faire tuer...du moins, pas par une autre personne que moi.

-Merci, professeur. Vous au moins me comprenez.

-La ferme petit cucurbitacé répugnant.

-Oui monsieur.

-Donc, reprit-il, c'est contre moi que vous devrez vous battre!

-Non professeur! C'est moi qu'il veut!

-Potter, trancha Malefoy. Pour une fois dans ta vie, écoute le Serpentard qui sommeil en toi et laisse les autres se faire tuer pour toi!

Harry, après un moment d'hésitation acquiesça. Drago et lui retournèrent près d'Hermione, laissant leur professeur face à son destin.

-Tu es décidément un agent double hors pair, Ssssssseverusssss....pour garder ton poste au près de Dumbledore, tu es même prêt à me combattre. Je te préviens, même si je sais que tu fais ça pour couvrir tes arrières, je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux...

-Putain il est vraiment con, chuchota Sirius à Severus. Comment peut-il encore croire que t'es de son côté?

-Tu vois pourquoi tout le monde à toujours cru que tu étais un Mangemort? Il faut être aussi stupide que lui pour en être.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça?

-....J'étais stupide, murmura le maître des Potions.

Il baissa alors la tête en prenant son inspiration. Il sentit le bras de Sirius se mettre autour de son épaule, dans un acte de soutient.

-Laisse moi, Sirius. Je dois me battre.

Il se dégagea et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers son adversaire.

-MWAHAHAHA ricana Voldemort en voyant son « fidèle » approcher. Prêt à mourir pour un gamin que tu déteste, _Ssssssev' ?_

-Plus que jamais, trancha ce dernier dans un regard des plus sombres, ses cheveux et sa robe voletant au gré du vent.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi immobiles durant plusieurs secondes, se contemplant dans le blanc des yeux (même si Voldy n'a pas de blanc des yeux...). La pression était palpable.

_Je dois faire quelque chose_ se dit Sirius._Severus a raison : il faut que je me comporte un peu plus en adulte. Je dois prendre mes responsabilités et éviter le massacre...réfléchis, Sirius! Soit mature!_

Il eu alors une illumination.

_Waw c'est ça que ça fait d'avoir une illumination? C'est claaasse!_

-Hey! Face de Serpent!

Voldemort lança un regard intrigué au jeune présomptueux, tandis que Severus le regardait d'un air qui voulait dire « non mais quel crétin... »

-Vous ne pouvez quand même pas vous battre au milieu de tous ces Moldus!

-Grrr...J'en ai rien à faire de ces crétins de Moldus!

-Je dois avouer que moi non plus, déclara Severus.

-Si la magie est découverte l'équilibre du monde sera en danger! Et si le monde est détruit...sur quoi compte tu régner, Mr-Je-Veux-Le-Monde-A-Mes-Pieds?

-...Mhm...Tu marques un point, immonde cabot....Arg...Nous sommes dans une impasse...Que faire?

-Vous n'avez qu'à nous donner le truc pour réanimer Hermione tout de suite, proposa Ron.

-Où alors on laisse crever la Sang-De-Bourbe et on va tous boire un verre à la Taverne de Peter Pan, dit Drago.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux. Quand tout à coup, Harry se leva d'un bond.

-...J'AI un plan....

**A SUIVRE !**


	16. Face à son destin

**Yeah! Contente que l'apparition « surprise » de Voldemort vous ai plu!**

Le temps sembla se suspendre. Même Sirius dévisageait son filleul d'un air incrédule.

-Tu...Tu as un plan, Harry? Finit-il par bredouiller.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air solennel.

Rogue retroussa sa lèvre supérieur d'un signe de dédain :

-De toute évidence, le cerveau brillantissime de Miss Granger, incapable de rester hors d'usage, a dû se transposer dans l'immense vide qu'est la tête de Potter...

-Du calme, Ssssssssseverussssssss....Laissons le gamin s'exprimer.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air.

-Alors voilà. Comme nous sommes dans un parc d'attraction...

-Me dîtes pas que vous avez remarqué...

-La ferme, Snivellus !

-....Je me suis dit que nous - enfin,que vous - pourriez faire un duel ayant un rapport avec l'endroit où nous nous trouvons...

-Tss...Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, Potter? Un duel de tire à la carabine? Lança Drago.

-Hehehe! Et pourquoi pas une confrontation en auto-tamponneuse?, ricana Severus.

Nouveau silence. Seul le ricanement du professeur persistait. Lorsqu'enfin, il remarqua l'air sérieux de son binoclard d'élève, il cessa instantanément.

-...Non...Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, Potter?

Le regard d'Harry se fit plus intense.

-....Des auto-tamponneuses?

Il acquiesça.

-...Ok., dit-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, Je déclare officiellement que nous nageons en plein délire.... Potter, comment pouvez-vous croire une seule seconde que moi, et plus particulièrement Voldemort puissions accepter de nous battre à coup d'auto-tamponn....

-J'accepte! S'écria Voldemort, faisant sursauter le soit-disant imperturbable maître des potions. L'année dernière, je suis allé à la Foire du Trône, à Paris. J'ai claqué tout mes sous, mais je suis devenu un expert en auto-tamponneuses! MWAHAHAHA!

-Ça explique le nombre incommensurable de morts dans cette fête foraine l'année dernière, soupira Neville.

-Délire...je nage en plain délire...reprit Severus.

-Ton plan a tout de même un défaut, Harry, dit Luna. Il n'y a pas d'auto-tamponneuses à Disney Land.

-Comme c'est triste, pouffa Rogue.

-MWAHAHAHA! Comme si ça allait m'arrêter!

Voldemort sortit sa baguette, et, après avoir formulé une incantation des plus complexes, il conjura un immense stand d'auto-tamponneuses.

-Et comme par hasard, aucun Moldu ne s'est rendu compte de cette petite apparition! S'exclama Ron.

-C'est vraiment un coup de chance! Reprit Neville.

-Vive la magie de Disney, wéé ! S'écria Luna en levant son poing en l'air.

-Je crois que cette fic a atteint son paroxysme de la bêtise.

-Ho, pourris pas l'ambiance, Servilus! Tu savais très bien à quoi t'attendre quand t'as accepté de participer à cette histoire!

-Accepter quoi? L'auteur m'a enrôlé de force! J'ai rien demandé, moi!

-MWAHAHAHA!

-Pourquoi vous rigolez, vous? Demanda le professeur en lançant un regard des plus noirs.

-Je sais pas. Ça faisait un bout de temps que j'avais rien dit.

Voldemort se dirigea alors vers la toute nouvelle attraction, et, d'un signe de tête, il invita l'ex-Mangemort à en faire de même.

Drago, qui suivait la scène depuis le début, trop désespéré pour dire quoique se soit, se décida enfin à intervenir.

-Tont..heu..Professeur! Vous n'allez quand même pas vous rabaisser à ce point pour une Sang-De-Bourbe, non?

-Drago. Depuis ce matin, je ne fais que ça me rabaisser. Je puis t' assurer que mon égo n'a plus rien à envier à celui de Pettigrow. Alors laisse moi faire ce que j'ai à faire, et occupe-toi plutôt de ton royal postérieur..

Drago lui lança un regard des plus intrigués.

-En d'autres termes, mon cher filleul : Mêle-toi de tes fesses si tu ne veux pas que je devienne encore plus vulgaire!

Après avoir remit Malefoy à sa place, Severus se retourna face à son ancien maître, et monta sur le plateau qui supportait les autos.

-J'prends la verte! J'prends la verte! S'écria le Dark Lord en courant vers l'auto qui portait sa couleur préférée.

Severus tourna la tête de tous les côtés, à la recherche d'une autre voiturette, et grogna :

-Il n'y a pas de noires?

-Non, Ssssssseverusssss.

Il leva un sourcil.

-Et....Puis-je demander...pourquoi?

-Tout simplement parce que........ Le noir n'est pas une couleur ! MWAHAHAHAHA!

-Rhoo...Mais bien sur, dit-il ironiquement en se tapant la main sur le front. Suis-je bête!

C'est donc en maudissant le fait que sa couleur chérie n'en était ps réellement une, que Severus se dirigea vers la voiture violette, sa seconde couleur favorite.

-Bien maintenait que vous êtes installés, je vais définir les règles, cria Sirius. Tout les coups sont permis! Le but est de percuter l'adversaire assez fort pour qu'il soit expulsé du plateau. Bonne chance à tous les deux! ....Qu'est-ce que je dis...EXPLOSE LUI LA FACE, SEV'!

-Merci, Black. Je suis heureux de voir qu'il a fallu que j'attende de me mesurer au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps pour que tu sois enfin de mon côté.

Sirius sourit. Puis il s'écria :

-TROIS, DEUX, UN.....PARTEEEEEZ !!

Severus eu à peine le temps de comprendre le fonctionnement de son auto que Voldemort lui fonçait déjà dessus. Il esquiva de justesse, en remerciant le ciel d'être doté d'une certaine vivacité d'esprit.

Pas le temps de souffler. Le Dark Lord était bien décidé à gagner, et c'est encore à la dernière seconde que Severus évita le coup que lui portait son adversaire.

Ce numéro se répéta plusieurs fois. Voldemort attaquait, et Rogue esquivait. Encore. Et encore, et encore....Et encore.

-Ça devient lassant, là, soupira Sirius que toute énergie avait quitté.

-Je vais le motiver...murmura Harry.

Le Survivant porta ses mains à sa bouche, afin d'amplifier sa voix, puis hurla :

-HEY! ROGUE ! BATTEZ VOUS ESPECE DE LACHE !

Le professeur fit volte face vers son élève :

-Retraitez moi encore une fois de lâche, Potter, et vous verrez de quel bois je me chau...

**BANG !**

Distrait par Harry, Severus n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la voiture verte, qui le percuta violemment.

-Bravo, Potter. Bien joué. Ironisa Drago.

-Quoi? Au moins, il a réagit!

-Mais c'est contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il doit réagir! Pas contre toi, crétin!

-...Pas faux. Sans rancune, professeur !

-La ferme, Pot...

**BANG !**

La tête du professeur de potions claqua contre son siège arrière, ce qui l'étourdit durant quelques secondes. Voldemort profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour attaquer de nouveau. L'auto violette fut cette fois envoyée de l'autre côté du plateau. Rogue dû se cramponner du mieux qu'il pouvait afin de ne pas se faire expulser de son véhicule.

Harry regarda timidement Drago :

-Déso...

-NE DIS PLUS RIEN, POTTER-LE-CHAMPION-DES-IDEES-FOIREUSES!

Severus ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

Son adversaire lui faisait à présent face, prêt à le percuter de nouveau.

_Je ne résisterai pas à une nouvelle attaque_ pensa-t-il.

Il regarda autour de lui.

_Coincé._

Il se trouvait en effet dans un des coins du plateau, incapable de fuir. (Et bien sûr, l'idée de contre-attaquer était trop évidente pour qu'elle n'effleure l'esprit subtil de Monsieur Severus Rogue.)

-MWAHAHAHA ! Une dernière volonté, Sssssssseverussssss ?

-En vérité, oui.... ... Épargnez moi, s'il vouuuus plaiiiiiit ! J'ai 380 cornichons à instruire !

-Navré mais je ne puis accéder à ta demande.... MWHAHAHA! Tu vas mourir, Ssssssseverusssss...et tu vas crier, avant de mourir...Et après, tu seras mort. MWAHAHAHAHA!

-C'est ce qu'on appelle LA réplique qui tue, ricana Ron.

Voldemort appuya sur l'accélérateur. Le coeur de Rogue battait la chamade. La dangereuse auto verte se trouvait maintenant à 10 mètres de lui....

5 mètres....

2 mètres....

10 centimètres....

2 centimètres...

Et....Rien.

Le professeur attendait l'impact, mais rien ne se produisit. Il ouvrit les yeux....Et sourit à la vue qui s'offrait à quelques centimètres de son nez.

-Mais c'est pas possible! Cria Voldemort en s'acharnant sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

-Oh, ho. Dit Severus d'un ton léger. Problème technique!

-Quoi? Mais j'ai rien fait !

-Vous apprendrez que les stupides manèges de cet imbécile de parc d'attraction n'ont nul besoin de votre aide pour tomber en panne...mwahahahahaha.

-Pft! Même pas diabolique, ton rire.

Severus profita que son ancien maître ne s'apitoie sur son sort afin de descendre de son auto et de se placer derrière celle de son ennemi.

-M'en fiche, d'abord! Même si j'ai pas réussi à t'expulser, tu n'as pas réussi non plus! Nous sommes donc à égalité!

-Vraiment?

Rogue sortit alors sa baguette, et, dans une expression de totale satisfaction, hurla :

-ACCIO AUTO VIOLETTE !

Comme l'auto verte se trouvait entre le Maître de Potions et la voiturette violette, Voldemort fut percuté de pleine face et, avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva au pieds de Black, hors du plateau.

Un silence pesant régna durant quelques secondes.

Sirius finit par crier victorieusement :

-...SEVERUS VAINQUEUR !

Les enfants poussèrent des cris de joie, et accoururent tous vers leur héros du jour pour le féliciter. Sirius lui profita de la faiblesse du Dark Lord pour lui refiler autant de coup de pied qu'il le pouvait.

Severus s'extirpa tant bien que mal de ses... « admirateurs », et s'approcha, de toute sa grandeur, vers Mr-Je-Méprise-Les-Moldus-Mais-Je-N'ai-Même-Pas-Été-Capable-De-Penser-A-Utiliser-La-Magie.

-Alooors...Je pense que vous avez quelque chose à nous dire, non?

-....Ha bon?

Severus se mit au niveau de Voldemort et planta ses yeux d'onyx dans les deux fentes rouge de son adversaire.

-...L'antidote. Tout de suite.

-Je la dirais pas!

-Nous avions un marché.

-Oui...Et moi...Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Sur ce, il transplana.

Son rire persista en écho, devant un Rogue frustré.

-Ho le méchant! Pesta -t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant? Murmura Harry.

-Laisse tomber, Harry, pleurnicha Ron. C'est foutu. Y'a plus qu'à l'enterrer.

-C'est _mort_, comme on dit, ricana Drago avec un grand sourire.

Tous se regardèrent, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un ai une idée. Il na s'attendaient sûrement pas à ce que la solution vienne de Luna.

-Papa me racontait une histoire, quand j'étais petite, commença la blonde. C'était l'histoire d'une princesse qui tomba évanouie après avoir croqué dans une pomme empoisonnée...

-D'accord, dit Drago en essayant de conserver son calme. Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'en parles que maintenant?

-Bah...Je trouvait que ça avait pas grand chose à voir avec la situation...

-C'est vrai, admis Severus. Entre une sorcière qui s'empoisonne en mangeant une pomme d'amour et une princesse qui s'empoisonne en mangeant une pomme, le fossé est immense...

-Un fossé?

-Laissez tomber...Poursuivez plutôt votre récit.

-Et bien...Personne ne voyait rien qui ne puisse la réveiller. Jusqu'au jour où un prince la vit : Il la trouva si belle qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Et dès l'instant où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, la princesse ressuscita...

-Alléluia, dit Severus en levant les yeux au ciel : jamais il n'avait entendu de telles stupidités.

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas, professeur? Si un prince venait à embrasser Hermione, elle pourrait se réveiller!

-Merci de m'éclairer, Potter, je n'avais pas compris tout seul. Seulement, je veux bien que nous soyons à Disney Land, mais même ici, je ne vois pas ou vous voulez trouver un prince.

-Ça dépend si on met une majuscule à « prince », dit Drago en lança un regard implicite à son parrain.

Severus fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu.

-On n'a pas besoin d'un _vrai_ prince, dit Neville. Du moment qu'il est prince aux yeux d'Hermione, ça devrait être bon, non?

-OK, dit Ron en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la Belle Au Bois Dormant, laissez passer le prince !

Il se pencha vers son amie, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et attendit que quelque chose se passe.

-C'est pas vraiment différent d'un bouche-à-bouche, dit Sirius. Pas très imaginatifs, ces Moldus...

Ron retira ses lèvres.

Rien ne se produisit.

Il réessaya.

Rien.

Au final, il l'embrassa au moins une bonne dizaine de fois.

-Bon, tu veux pas la violer, non plus? Cria Drago.

-Mais...Je comprend pas!

-Bon, bah...ça marche pas, ça marche pas, hein, Reprit le blond. Allez, on n'a qu'à dire que tout est bien qui finit bien pour l'empire du mal et rentrer à Poudlard.

-C'est parce que ce n'est pas _toi,_ son prince charmant, Ron...murmura Harry, quelque peu effrayé.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Sirius et Luna se tournèrent, avec une fatalité non dissimulée, vers Severus.

Celui-ce resta sans voix.

-...J'vous avez bien dit qu'il fallait mettre une majuscule à « prince »!

-Non mais vous rêvez en couleur, là! Il est hors de question que j'embrasse Granger!

-Quoi! Elle le préfère _lui_ à..._moi_?

-Y'a que toi qui n'avais pas remarqué, Weasley.

-Hermione est vraiment une fille étrange....conclu Severus.

-Nan mais c'est vrai! Qui peut préférer le détestable professeur de potions à moi?!

Long silence gênant de la part des lectrices et de l'auteur.

-Vous êtes tous des tarés...finit par dire Ron.

-Professeur! Vous n'avez pas le choix! Vous _devez_ l'embrasser!

Rogue observa le petit groupe qui se tenait devant lui : Potter, Londubat et Lovegood le suppliaient du regard. Weasley boudait dans son coin, et Black et Drago avaient l'air de trouver la situation franchement amusante.

-Merlin...Pourquoi l'autre face de serpent ne m'a pas tué...

D'un pas résigné, il se dirigea vers son élève. Il se pencha vers elle, prit une inspiration, et...

La secoua comme un prunier.

-Allez Granger! Debout! Réveillez vous bon sang !

-Professeur...

-_Aguamenti_! Continuai Rogue. _Aguamenti_, punaise!

-Servilus....

-_Endoloris_! _Endoloris_!

-Professeur! Ça sert à rien! Même un endoloris pourra pas la réveiller! Vous devez l'embrasser! Hehehehe! S'esclaffa Drago.

Severus pesta contre le monde entier. Depuis son enfance, il savait que la vie ne l'aimait pas.

Il s'était trompé.

La vie le détestait...

**A SUIVRE !**


	17. Lalalalala, kiss the girl!

**Merci pour les reviews ! Sans plus attendre, voici la suite ! (vous pouvez pas dire que je suis longue à poster...)**

Severus Rogue faisait à présent face à son destin.

Il observa longuement la jeune fille endormie : De longs cheveux crépus qui semblaient s'emmêler à chaque respiration de la Griffondor, salis par la poussière (pourtant inexistante?) du sol Disney sur lequel sa grosse tête de surdouée reposait actuellement;

Des yeux que l'on devinait globuleux malgré ses paupières closes ;

Un nez si retroussé que le professeur pouvait apercevoir tous les trésors dont les narines de la lionne regorgeaient;

Une bouche anormalement grande, de laquelle s'écoulait un long filet de bave – il ne savait pas bien si il s'agissait de la bave de Granger, de celle de Weasley, ou bien d'un ragoûtant mélange des deux. (bon appétit!)

La réalité frappa violemment Severus : Si il posait ses lèvres sur celles de Granger, que Weasley avait lui même embrassée au préalable....non seulement il embrasserait Granger, mais cela reviendrait également à un baiser indirect avec la belette!

Il frissonna.

C'était décidément la pire épreuve qu'il avait eu à affronter dans sa vie.

-Rhaa ! Je veux pas embrasser Weaslaid !

-Je n'y tiens pas non plus, vous savez! Lança rageusement Ron.

Sirius s'approcha de son collègue.

-Heu...T'es sûr d'avoir bien compris la situation, là? C'est pas Ron que tu dois embr...

-Ho la ferme! .....Je me concentre...

Rogue se referma sur lui même, et continua à fixer son élève d'une manière crispée, dans une position d'intense réflexion.

-....Okaaaay...Je vais donc te laisser te...concentrer, hein, dit Sirius en retournant auprès des autres élèves.

-C'est bon, professeur, cria Drago. C'est pas comme si c'était votre premier baiser non plus!

Le regard glacial de son parrain pétrifia le blondinet.

-...J'ai rien dit.

Suivirent de longues minutes de silence, sans le moindre mouvement de la part du professeur.

-J'm'ennuiiiie ! Chantonna Drago, après plus de vingt minutes.

-On fait un jeu? Proposa Luna.

-Bonne idée, reprit Drago,avec un grand sourire sadique. On va jouer à Cache-Cache. Moi, je compte, et vous, vous vous cachez.

-Ok! Dit Luna ravie.

-Attends une seconde, Malefoy, dit doucement Harry en rattrapant son amie par la manche, J'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que tu essaies de nous tendre un piège...Et je m'y connais en piège...

Harry planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de son ennemi, et avança d'un pas menaçant vers lui :

-Avoue-le, Malefoy...

Il pointa le blond d'un doigt accusateur.

-Tu ne comptait pas venir nous chercher, pas vrai?

-Heu..

-Non! Non. Inutile de le nier...J'ai vu clair dans ton jeu....Hahaha! Mais c'était sans compter sur mon esprit subtile...

-Hoo! Harry t'es trop fort! T'as réussit à déjoué le plan diabolique de Malefoy, dit Ron, sincèrement admiratif devant l'intelligence de son ami.

Drago observa alors Black, Shlingue-Du-Bas, Lovegorde et Weaslaid s'extasier autour de la pseudo-intelligence du survivant, lui même légèrement impressionné : il n'aurai pas cru que le balafré le percerait à jour. Il avait pourtant joué finement! A croire qu' à force de côtoyer Granger... Lui qui aurait tant aimé paumer tous ces crétins dans les dédales tortueux des jardins Disney...tant pis.

Il soupira :

-Bon, ils ont toujours pas bougé, Roméo et Juliette, là?

Rogue n'avait malheureusement pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Bon! Qui est partant pour un p'tit Space Mountain?

La proposition du fugitif fut accueillie par des regards réprobateurs des élèves.

-Ou sinon, on reste là a regarder Servilus et Hermione, dans l'espoir qu'il se passe quelque chose...

Tous soupirèrent, et se remirent à observer le « couple », non sans une certaine lassitude.

* * *

Combien te temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il s'était agenouillé près de Granger? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Les autres commençaient à perdre patience : il les entendait vaguement féliciter Potter d'avoir fait preuve d'intelligence.

Mais honnêtement, il s'en fichait.

Il aurait tout le temps de rabaisser la 9eme merveille du monde plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait tout simplement embrasser l'élève femelle qu'il abhorrait le plus.

Un baiser. Rien de plus simple!

Rien de plus simple pour un homme ayant, à l'instar de Black, plus d'une centaine de filles à son actif.

Ce qui n'était définitivement pas le cas de Severus. A peine s'il avait déjà _pensé_ qu'il embrasserai quelqu'un un jour.

A part Lily...

Non. Non! Il ne devait pas divaguer! Il devait se concentrer...

Se concentrer sur Lily? Mmm...Lily...

Non! Granger! Il devait se concentrer sur Gran...

Depuis quand le ciel s'était-il obscurcit comme ça? Il faisait beau pourtant ce matin...

GRANGER! PAS LE CIEL, ON S'EN FOUT! GRANGER!

Hehehe...Granger ça rime avec Danger...c'est rigolo.

Non c'est pas rigolo.

C'était la pression. Il avait tendance à délirer complètement avec la pression.

Il se rappela le jour de sa première réunion professorale...Il était tellement stressé qu'il avait éclaté de rire alors que Dumbledore avait fait tomber la corbeille de papier par inadvertance...

Pitoyable.

Quand il était sous pression, il riait vraiment pour rien...

Tiens? Granger à un petit frisottis sur le haut de sa tête.

HIHIHI! « frisottis »! C'est drôle comme mot!

Ho....Apparemment, Black et compagnie ont cessé de parler.

HIHIHIHI! Black...HIHIHIHI!

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il riait. Intérieurement, en plus.

Il demeurait tout de même suffisamment conscient pour ne pas rire ouvertement. Si bien que ces camardes devaient sûrement le croire en plaine concentration....

C'est alors qu'il entendit de la musique.

_Décide-toi, embrasse-là..._

-D'où vient cette musique? Demanda Neville.

-Là bas! Cria Luna. C'est la parade Disney de la petite sirène!

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la my ho my,_

_Il est intimidé, il n'ose pas l'embrasser...._

-Hey! Servilus! Tu devrais écouter les paroles, ça colle, par un étrange hasard, super bien à la situation...

-Je ne suis pas intimidé...dit-il en rougissant un peu.

Il retourna de nouveau son attention sur Hermione.

_Elle n'dit pas un mot,_

_Elle n'dira pas un mot,_

_Avant d'être embrassée..._

« _Oui bah ça, j'avais compris » _pensa-t-il.

-Waa! Ça colle vraiment trop bien à la situation!

-Ne sous-estimes jamais la Magie de Disney, Harry, dit Ron.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la n'aies pas peur,_

_Ne pense qu'au bonheur,_

_Vas-y oui, embrasse la..._

_« ...Au bonheur? ....Mh..Pourquoi pas... »_

Severus se pencha vers son élève...

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la c'est si bon, _

_écoute la chanson,_

_Décide-toi embrasse la..._

Il ferma les yeux...

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la vas-y fais vite, _

_écoute la musique,_

_Dépêche-toi, embrasse la..._

Se rapprocha...

_Embrasse la..._

Se rapprocha encore...

_Embrasse la ....._

Black et les enfants trépignaient d'impatience...

_Allez vas-y embrasse la...._

Et finalement...

* * *

Le baiser ne fut pas long. Juste le temps qu'il fallu pour que la magie opère.

Sirius, Luna, Harry, Neville, Ron et Drago laissèrent exploser leur joie – Drago plus parcequ'il en avait raz le chignon d'être là à attendre que pour le bonheur de voir Granger vivante.

Cette dernière papillonna des yeux.

Elle découvrit son « Prince » charmant, et... ....lui administra un sublime coup de poing.

-Granger! Hurla Severus en se massant sa joue douloureuse. Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend?

-Vous êtes infecte! De quel droit m'embrassez-vous?

Severus marqua une pause, le temps de bien se remettre les idées en place.

-...Bon, finit-il par soupirer. Vous lui expliquer tout, moi je vais mourir.

-Okay, tranchèrent Harry et Sirius, tout sourire.

-Alors voilà, commença Drago, tu es restée dans le coma pendant 15 ans. Mais comme on t'aime tous très fort, surtout Severus et moi, on a décidé de rester à ton chevet. On s'est tous lancé un sort anti-âge pour garder l'aspect qu'on avait quand tu t'es évanouie...Et chaque jour, Severus luttait contre son fantasme de toujours : le faire avec une élève endormie. Il lutta, lutta, lutta, et pile au moment où il s'était enfin décidé à passer à l'acte, tu t'es rév-

Severus aplatit tellement fort la tête de son filleul grâce au livre « 1001 comptes Disney pour tout le famille » que l'ont pu entendre les neurones du blond exploser.

Harry lui relata alors tout ce qu'elle avait manqué, n'oubliant aucun détail (Sirius avait absolument tenu à se qu'il raconte comment il avait roué l'autre face de serpent de coup de pied – totalement inutiles, selon Severus.)

-...M..Mais alors...tout le monde est au courant...que...que..

-Que vous êtes suicidaire au point de me mettre au même rang qu'un de ces princes en plastique Disney? Oui.

Hermione rougit.

-...Je..Je suis désolée...pour le...

-Le coup? Oui. Ça fait mal.

-Et je voulais aussi...

-Vous excuser pour l'attitude puèrile que vous avez adopté durant cette après-midi? Vous êtes pardonnée...

-Non! Je voulais aussi vous dire...Heu...Vous avez...

Elle se rapprocha de son professeur.

-De la...heu..bave...

Severus prit une teinte rougeâtre et s'essuya frénétiquement la bouche d'un revers de manche.

-Beaaark! De la bave de Rogue...Dit Ron, dégoûté.

-Ou étais-ce la votre, Weasley?Après tout, tout s'est un peu mélangé surla bouche de Granger...

-Bon appétit, bien sûr! Ria Drago.

-On l'a déjà faite au début, celle là, Malefoy, dit Ron.

-Pas vrai! Tout à l'heure, c'était juste une remarquede l'auteur. Là, c'est une remarque de MOI. C'est autrement plus important.

Ron, qui s'appretait à répliquer, se tut devant le regard mesquin de Rogue, et tous éclatèrent de rire. Oui, le fameux rire insupportablement niais que tous les personnages de Franklin la tortue adoptent à la fin de chaque épisode.(oui, j'ai une petite soeur...comment vous avez deviné?)

* * *

-Bon, cette journée n'était pas si mal, dit Luna.

Regard assassin de Rogue et Drago.

-Il est temps de rentrer, maintenant, dit Sirius en s'approchant des toilettes derrière lesquelles ils avaient laissé leur balais.

Ils suivirent Sirius, attrapèrent leur balais, et, après avoir vérifié qu'aucun Moldu ne les verraient, il décolèrent.

**EPILOGUE A SUIVRE.**


	18. Epilogue

**Pfiou! Enfin l'épilogue! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici, malgré les fautes d'orthographe trop nombreuses à mon goût...enfin, maintenant, grâce à Soishii, je devrais faire moins de fautes ! Donc, un dernier merci pour toutes les reviews, et également à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris... **

**Dernier chapitre, profitez bien ! **

Poudlard.

La plus célèbre école de sorcellerie.

Et également celle qui abritait le plus de rumeurs....

La plus terrible de toutes, bien plus effrayante que la Légende de la Chambre des Secrets, bien plus horrible que la mort mystérieuse du professeur Binns : Le Mystère de la Cape de Severus Rogue.

La légende urbaine racontait en effet que la cape du respecté professeur virevoltait en fonction de son humeur : plus son humeur était massacrante, plus la cape tournoyait.

Or, il se trouvait qu'en cette belle soirée d'été, la cape de Severus virevoltait comme elle n'avait jamais virevolté.

C'est ainsi qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Ça a intérêt à être d'une importance capitale, se dit-il. Comme dit précédemment, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Il se planta devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial, et, après avoir murmuré un léger « Mickey et Minnie for ever » avec tout le mépris dont il était capable, il entra sans prendre la peine de frapper.

- Vous vouliez me voir, professeur? Demanda t-il comme à son habitude.

- Haa ! Mon bon Severus ! S'exclama le vieux sorcier d'un air ravi. Quelle joie de vous voir vivant!

- Vivant?

- Oui! Je ne pensais pas vous revoir en vie après la journée que vous venez de passer!

- C'est vrai que je me demande encore comment j'ai pu survivre à une journée entière à Bisounours Land en compagnie de tous les gens que j'aime le plus au monde, dit-il d'un ton mordant.

- Enfin Severus!... Je voulais parler...

Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Et bien....de votre fantastique duel avec Lord Voldemort!

Severus observa son supérieur d'un air étonné. Puis, il réfléchit durant plusieurs secondes, pour enfin se taper la main contre son front.

- Mais ouiiiii! Le duel!... J'avais complètement oublié...

Ce fut au tour d'Albus d'être étonné.

- Non, mais il faut dire aussi que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai eu de plus dur à faire aujourd'hui.

- Oui, oui, ria Dumbledore, j'ai été mis au courant de votre acte héroïque...

Le plus âgé se tut à la vue du regard noir de son cadet. Il alla alors chercher une corbeille qu'il tendit à Severus.

_Attention, _pensa se dernier d'un air totalement las, d_ans trois secondes....trois....deux...un.... _

-Voulez-vous un bonbon au citron, Severus?

_Gagné... _

Severus émit alors un petit rictus moqueur, avant de dire, dans un ton de pur sadisme :

- Oui! Merci beaucoup!

Puis il prit une pleine poignée qu'il s'enfila en trois bouchées, sous le regard larmoyant du directeur.

- Un... problème? Demanda Severus en feignant l'étonnement.

- Sev...Severus....pleurnicha le plus grand sorcier de toute l'histoire. Pourquoi...pourquoi avez-vous pris des bonbons?

- Je ne sais pas...comme vous m'avez proposé d'en prendre, dans ma folie j'ai cru y être autorisé....

- Mais vous savez très bien, enfin! Si je propose, c'est par pure politesse, juste pour montrer à quel point je suis bon et généreux....jusqu'ici...*snif* personne n'avait jamais accepté d'en prendre...

- Ouaip...'fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, répondit le maître des potions, affalé sur un des canapés, la bouche pleine de sucre.

- ...Je vois que...cette sortie a eu un sacré impacte sur vos manières...vous paraissez plus naturel...

- Disons que je suis arrivé à un point ou, à part mourir, plus rien ne compte... donc, les manières, la bonne tenue, le bon langage tout ça... je vous le dis tout net : déjà qu'avant, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de foncièrement heureux de vivre, cette sortie m'a carrément rendu... Blasé d'la vie.... je vous en reprends un? Merci.

Il tendit de nouveau sa main vers le panier, sous l'air complètement paumé de Dumbledore.

-...Vachement bons, ces trucs... je me demande pourquoi je n'en ai pas pris plus tôt...

Il tenta de reprendre une dernière friandise, mais cette fois-ci, Albus l'en empêcha à temps.

- Suffit, Severus.

Severus se radossa à son siège en soupirant.

- Si je vous ai fait venir, vous vous doutez bien que ce n'est pas pour vous voir engloutir ma réserve de _Régalos _au citron...

- Dommage.

- En vérité, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer...

Severus s'avança sur son siège et écarquilla les yeux avec avidité.

- Potter a eu un accident de balais où il a malencontreusement embroché Granger, Weasley, Londubat et Black juste avant de se cracher sur le Saule Cogneur ce qui a provoqué la mort de tous les Griffondors ?

- Non... ..Heu...Pourquoi le crash de Harry sur le Saule aurait tué les autres Griffondors?

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça serait drôlement pratique.

- Bref, non, ce n'est pas ça.

- ....Hmm...Alors vous avez décidé de vous retirer du poste d'enseignant et comme je suis le meilleur professeur que Poudlard n'ai jamais connu, je suis le nouveau directeur?

- N...

- Mwahaha! Ce va être super! D'abord, je vais supprimer la maison des Lions, ensuite, j'ordonne la construction d'un laboratoire géant avec un Avada automatique pour quiconque tente d'y pénétrer, et puis je...

- Severus, SEVERUS!

- Hein, heu...oui?

- Non, vous n'êtes pas le nouveau directeur, et je ne compte pas prendre ma retraite.

- Oh. ... ... Alors dans ce cas je ne vois pas.

- Et bien voilà : une immense surprise vous attend dans la Grande Salle, annonça t-il, ses grands yeux bleus pétillant de malice.

Severus fixa son aîné.

- ....Je n'aime pas tellement quand vous avez cette espèce de joie dans les yeux...

- Huhu! Je ne vous en dis pas plus....

Albus se dirigea alors vers la porte, et lui fit signe de sortir.

- Allez voir par vous même...

Méfiant, Rogue s'exécuta.

* * *

Il descendit les étages qui le séparaient de la Grande Salle dans une hâte sans nom.

A chaque marche, son appréhension augmentait.... Que pouvait bien avoir mijoté le vieux fou, encore? N'en avait-il pas assez bavé pour le restant de sa vie?

Il atteignit enfin l'immense porte de la Grande Salle.

Il marqua une pause, prit une grande bouffée d'air, et ouvrit les deux battants de la porte avec fracas, histoire de faire « plus classe ».

Au début, rien ne le choqua. Mis à part peut-être le brouhaha qui régnait dans le réfectoire : d'habitude, lorsque les élèves remarquaient sa présence, ils se taisaient illico.

Les élèves étaient tous regroupés au fond de la salle, là où se tenait habituellement la table des professeurs.

L'un d'eux se retourna, et Rogue lui lança un regard assassin (plus par habitude que par méchanceté).

Et là, c'est le drame.

Au lieu de se glacer de peur comme tout élève sensé l'aurait fait à la vue du professeur, celui-ci le pointa du doigt en riant et en tapotant son voisin du coude.

De fil en aiguille, tous les élèves se retournèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

_....Je vois qu'en plus d'être stupides, ils sont tous devenus suicidaires_, pensa-t-il en s'approchant du troupeau d'élèves.

Heureusement pour la bande de cornichons, ils s'écartèrent sur le passage du Prince, et le laissèrent accéder à quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais, JAMAIS dû voir.

Voilà ce que les élèves étaient en train de contempler. Voilà pourquoi ils avaient ri en voyant leur maître de potions...

Et Rogue cru défaillir lorsqu'il le vit.

Là, sur le mur de pierres, se trouvait une immense toile, sur laquelle défilaient en diaporama...toutes les photos que Lovegood avait prises durant leur sortie...Et en musique de fond, la chanson que TOUT le monde déteste, le chanson dont le créateur à sûrement dû inspirer les plus grands tortionnaires du monde de par son sadisme à persister dans la tête dès la première note : IT'S A SMALL WORLD !

_There is just one moon, _

PAF ! Photo de Severus dansant la danse du moustique.

_And one golden sun, _

PAF! Photo de Potter et Drago qui s'étreignent suite à la Tour de la Terreur.

_It's a small world after all, _

PAF! Photo de Severus se livrant à un combat acharné en auto-tamponneuses contre Voldemort.

_It's a small, small, world! _

PAF! ....Photo de Severus posant ses lèvres sur celles de Granger.

- Alors, Severus? N'est-ce pas une excellente surprise?

Rogue n'avait même pas le courage de répondre à Albus. Il se contentait de contempler la diapo, bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, ce qui lui donnait l'air fort intelligent.

Il regarda très vite autour de lui:

Il repéra Potter, Weasley et Drago malgré tous leurs efforts pour se cacher sous une des tables (il fallait dire aussi que les cheveux flamboyants de Weasley et ceux platines de Malefoy ne constiuaient pas un super aventage lorsqu'il était question de passer innaperçu...)

Londubat qui avait l'air de bien rigoler, tant que les photos n'étaient pas sur lui,

Lovegood qui avait l'air fort fière de ses dons de photographes – Severus se promit de _réellement _lui faire bouffer ses gencives par les yeux à cette blondasse -

et enfin Black , sous sa forme canine, qui aboyait très fort en remuant la queue. Décidément un cerveau ce gars.

Dumbledore, lui, était très content de sa petite surprise : que toute l'école associe maintenant le graisseux professeur au nez crochu à un prince charmant capable de réveiller n'importe quelle princesse d'un seul de ces baisers fougueux lui paraissait pour le moins divertissant – et la tête de carpe que se payait Severus en se moment valait le coup.

- Professeur?

Une voix agaçante et haut-perchée interrompit le directeur dans ses pensées.

- Oui, Miss Granger?

- Je me posais une question...J'ai lu, re-lu, et re-re-lu, et même re,re,re…

- Oui, passons.

-. ..Dans « L'Histoire de Poudlard » qu'aucun élément informatique Moldu tels que les diaporamas ne pouvait fonctionner dans l'enceinte de l'école...Alors comment avez-vous réussit à....

- Sht !

Dumbledore plaça son index sur sa bouche, puis adressa un clin d'oeil à la jeune Gryffondor.

- Ça, lui dit-il dans une moue malicieuse, ça, Miss Granger...c'est la Magie de Disney...

_**En espérant avoir réussi à vous faire passer un bon moment, **_

**FIN. **


End file.
